A Time of Change
by Toffee Taffy
Summary: Forbidding storms haunt the Seer's dreams. Valen and Nathyrra set out to find the cause, save the day and get home in one piece. *Post HotU*
1. Leaving Waterdeep

**Author's Note:** [Post HotU] Revised. You can keep track of which chapters are getting revised over on my profile page.

**Disclaimer:** All those beloved, familiar characters and places are the property of Bioware. Only the original characters are mine.

* * *

"The war's over... it's been over a long while now Nara."

"I know Durnan. But there's always another battle to be fought and I tire of the dance."

OOooOO

The bright flare of the morning sun had long given way to the embrace of Selûne; folding Waterdeep within a blanket of darkness when Nara awoke. She perched precariously on the rickety stool that had been her refuge for many months, knowing only that she was truly awake when the dark whispers of the tavern's patrons reached her pointed ears.

"An _Elf_? A mere frail lass like that? She can't be the one the tales speak of!" A voice scoffed in the familiar gravelly tones of a Dwarf.

"Oh my, an Assassin?" The next voice gasped. "I'd wager she simply killed the real heroes and stole all the glory."

Many intrepid explorers had travelled far to see the fabled Hero of Waterdeep though she was rarely what they expected. A scant few days were spent resting at the Yawning Portal before the first impressionable admirers arrived and found Nara, their hero, face down on the bar, the strong stench of spirits emanating from somewhere within her cloak.

At first they were forgiving. Defending her habitual drinking and boorish behaviour, many blamed the "stress" and "trauma". The crowds loved her, inebriated and discourteous as she was. Nara had, after all, saved their little slice of Toril. But the love of the people didn't last forever and eventually her stench proved stronger than her reputation.

"Durnan?" Nara peered up at him from under her hood. "Another drink, my friend." Her golden skin evaporated in to the confines of her cloak once more.

Durnan "the Wanderer" was the proprietor of the Yawning Portal Inn and had made a name for himself travelling about aimlessly slaying monsters in his youth. His face had since worn with age and was well marked by both sun and battle. Often he thought back to the day he first met Nara – she made her cruelty and disdain apparent but Durnan could easily see the strange seductive charm she possessed. Those she could not bewitch or befriend he imagined, she could easily kill. But her eyes had held a hint of promise, a glint in them that told him she was destined for greatness. Even if she did not wish to be.

"Lass," Durnan rested his elbows on the stout wood of the bar, "perhaps you've drank enough for today. _Perhaps_ you've drank enough these last few months to get you through your whole life time."

"And the life of an elf is long indeed." She slurred, pointing a finger at him. "But perhaps you are right." With that she rested her head once more on the bar, inhaling the peculiar scent of it and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Come now dear," a gentle, familiar voice tugged Nara from her slumber, "I have a gift for you."

Nara sat up and glanced wearily about her surroundings, soon deducing that she had somehow arrived back in her room atop the inn. The voice that roused her was revealed to be that of Mhaere Dryndilstann, Durnan's wife and a Paladin of Tyr. The woman shuffled about the room dusting, tucking and straightening at a frantic pace, only sparing another glance toward the elf when she spoke.

"Mhaere?" Nara yawned, rubbing grit from her eyes. "Where... where are my clothes?"

"Now don't be startled dear." Mhaere smiled generously and placed a tray of bread and roasted meats next to her guest. "Tamsil and I just helped you out of the more cumbersome items before getting you to bed."

Nara frowned briefly at the thought of her intoxication and subsequent vulnerability. "So. You said something of a gift, no?" The elf asked, cheeks stuffed with hearty fare.

"Oh!" Mhaere halted her relentless tidying and stood erect. "Yes, yes I did." With a sneaky smile she presented Nara with a book bound in rich, dark leather. "This arrived just this evening past. A messenger from Luskan delivered it." She sat at the foot of the bed and began methodically brushing the creases from her dress.

Nara cocked an eyebrow and lowered her voice in to a conspiratorial whisper. "Luskan? I don't know Mhaere..."

"But the sender my dear." Mhaere wore a great, gleaming smile as she pressed back the cover revealing the first crisp white page.

"Deekin?" Nara sighed and with a weary smile in place, started to turn the pages.

. . .

_Hordes of the Underdark_

_The tale of a brave Kobold, a fierce Elf, a beautiful Drow _

_lady and a Goat-Man, in their adventures through_

_the Underdark... and other scary places._

_. . .  
_

"Mhaere," the elf closed the cover of the book, her fingertips lingering on the embossed lettering pressed deep in to the leather, "I think-"

"Time to move on?" She smiled and placed a hand on Nara's leg. "As much as we've loved having you here dear, I think it's time."

Nara nodded solemnly. "Yes, I think it is."

"So where will you go?" The Paladin's expression was uncharacteristically melancholy.

"Hmm," she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know yet. _Anywhere_ there isn't a tavern to start with."

Boisterous laughter shook Mhaere's sturdy form and she embraced Nara tightly before leaving the room, plate of food scraps in hand.

Satisfied that the City of Splendours had no more to offer her, Nara Wraithblade "Hero of Waterdeep", set out of town on foot that very night. Hidden behind the veil of shadow gifted by her Mistress Shar, the Assassin breathed deep, a shred of peace returning to her.


	2. Neverwiner bound

"I feel a... darkness. An unknown enemy seeks to strike at someone we hold dear." A beautiful drow woman spoke in barely a whisper. "Please, fetch Nathyrra."

OOooOO

In her adventures with Nara, Nathyrra had honed her magical skills. Their mission hardly called for _two_ assassins, but her stealth and guile had served them well just the same. Now, she sat relaxed at the Ale Garden of Lith My'athar, sharing a drink with friends.

"Bah!" she exclaimed, fixing her stormy eyes upon his fumbling hands, "Imloth, it's merely a simple cantrip. Even one as thick headed as you should be able to grasp this."

Imloth, strong and proud and... slightly scorched stared back at her. "We are not all so gifted in arcane trickery Nathyrra. Some of us take up arms to overwhelm a foe."

"Imloth, friend," she smiled mockingly, the white of her teeth brilliant in contrast to the slate of her Drow skin, "I can kill an opponent with blade, or spell. _Some of us_ are just clever like that." She shot him a wink and the pair shared a bark of energetic laughter.

"And some of us," came the next voice, "just came for a drink. Not a contest on who is the better warrior. Besides, I could easily best the both of you."

"Valen. Such modesty." Imloth smirked, rising from his chair. "And I am away. Good day you two. Do try to behave until I see you next."

Nathyrra nodded, watching Imloth make his way toward the training grounds before fixing her eyes upon her new companion. Her keen vision drank in all the subtleties of Valen's current appearance in an instant. A perpetually dour look painted his otherwise handsome features. This was something Nathyrra attributed to the lingering taint of the fiendish planes in his blood, for rarely did the Tiefling prove to be as sullen as he appeared.

"How long has it been Valen?" Nathyrra enquired absently. Repeating the faint whispers required to create a small burst of light within her palm had become utterly effortless she realised. "Three months? Four?" With a sizzle she slowly suffocated the spark within the confines of her fist.

"Five months Nathyrra, and eight days." Before he could stop himself, the tiefling's tail lashed about in an irascible response. "How quickly you forget saving the world."

"Hmm," she pondered, "that seems longer than I recall." Nathyrra lifted her mug to her lips and took a generous gulp. "No. No, no. Let me count." She stared up at the ceiling of dark rock that covered Lith My'athar, counting in her head. "Ah you may best me in combat Valen, but in numbers I shall win!" Smiling heartily, she tapped a finger on the table as she spoke. "Five months yes. But only five months and five days!" Nathyrra clapped her hands together, pleased with her efforts.

_No Nathyrra. _ Valen thought. _Five months, eight days._

"Oh silent in defeat Tiefling?" She clapped again.

Valen could only faintly hear Nathyrra's gloating as his thoughts consumed him. He tugged absently at the leather string that bound the upper half of this tunic and the Drow continued to mock him, clapping and giggling as she went.

In that moment he felt as though the whole weight of Mount Waterdeep rested upon him and he could not stop the broken sigh he exhaled. "Eight days."

"No, sorry. Wrong still, my friend."

As she parted her lips to verbally thrash him again, Valen prepared to speak his dark thoughts and it grieved him to know another living soul would hear them. "Five months and eight days since she left us."

Nathyrra missed her friend greatly and she felt a small shame at her defeat. Twisting her lips in to a frown she scanned her thoughts frantically for the right response. Nothing came. Valen slipped his mask of perfect stoicism in place; his outward appearance he could control. The twisted tendrils choking his thoughts would disappear in time. He hoped.

"Nathyrra, please," a messenger from the Seer's temple approached them, bowing to her as he came to a stop, "the Seer would speak with you."

* * *

"Mother Seer?" Nathyrra entered the temple, Valen in tow.

"Nathyrra, child. I am-" The Seer turned her penetrating gaze to Valen. Often he felt as though she could see behind his mask to the dark vines snaking in and out of his mind. "Valen. Perhaps I should speak with Nathyrra alone."

Frozen under her scrutiny, he stammered out a response. "Of- of course Seer. Your messenger indicated there was a sense of urgency. I thought only that if you needed, I could aid you."

She took in the weight of his statement, her thoughtful eyes still upon him. "And aid _is_ what I need."

Nathyrra stepped forward, kneeling beside the Seers chair. She placed a hand on the white, delicately carved wood. "Valen is always welcome at my side Mother Seer."

The Seer smiled at Nathyrra, who beamed back at her in adoration. "Very well, come." The Seer continued, "Sit with me."

The Seer retold her vision in hushed tones. She spoke of a storm in the surface city of Neverwinter, of shadowy fiends that appear in the scorches of lightning bolts.

"But Seer," Valen looked at her, confused, "you've never had visions of the troubles in surface cities. Especially when it has nothing to do with us, or Eilistraee."

Nathyrra nodded, anxious to hear her response.

"I have only once seen a surfacer so clearly Valen." Her eyes clouded over. "When I saw Nara Wraithblade and knew she had the power to save us."

Valen winced, the very mention of her name tore at the raw edges of his still-mending heart. "Is... is _she_ the surfacer you see?" He averted his eyes, hopeful that the throbbing in his head would drown out the answer he knew she would speak.

"Yes."

* * *

Surrounded by the corpses of half a dozen bandits, Nara wiped her weapons clean on the shirt of one of her victims. 'Right Hand Man' was the name of her favourite. A gift from an old, dear friend. This blade was magically enhanced, able to poison an enemy, dazing him and reducing his very life force. 'Lil' Bastard', her second kukri while not as daunting as the first, was able to strike with incredible force at beings of a Lawful nature, something that used to come in handy often. This second blade she should have replaced, but couldn't bring herself to. Both weapons held a place in her heart and told the story of her life as an assassin.

One of the bandits though wounded, had somehow survived her onslaught and thought to escape. Had he waited just a few moments longer he may have been able to sneak away undetected but Nara's keen ears picked out the soft creaking of his breath on the wind, a light gurgle from the blood in his lungs just a little too close to be mistaken for the bubbling of a creek. Desperately she tried not to grin in anticipation as she stalked towards him.

"Uh, uh, uh." She waved a finger in his face. "I don't think so."

The panicked human rose to his feet and stumbled onwards, shrieking. Nara walked behind him for a time, content with taunting him and occasionally kicking him in the back of the knees and laughing gleefully as he fell, stood and stumbled on again. When she had tired of playing with him, the elf drew a kukri and drove it into the bandits lower spine and pulled it upward, rending flesh from bone. She continued to pull with little effort on the blade until it was half way up his back. Satisfied, she pulled out the weapon, wiped the gore on his pants and slid it back into its resting place on her belt.

Kicking corpses as she went, Nara rifled through the bandits bags, pouches and pockets, making off with a tidy amount of gold and an assortment of gems.

* * *

"Blast!" Nathyrra cursed. "This wretched sunlight. How do they stand it?"

Valen and Nathyrra grew close to their destination. The city of Neverwinter. They had endured much on their trip but both found comfort in the friendship they shared.

"Arrrrgh Gods!" Nathyrra continued her tirade. "How long have we travelled now and still it's glare burns my eyes!"

Valen chuckled softly and pat her on the back, her silken robes pleasing to touch. "You'll be fine Nathyrra. We've not far to go now."

The pair walked in silence for a time before Nathyrra asked a question that had been plaguing her for days. "Valen? Umm," she nervously fidgeted with her pouch of magical reagents, "I was curious as to what kind of reception we'll get. I mean, a Drow and a Tiefling walking into such a large surface city. We won't be lynched will we?" The drow's eyes grew wide, her imagination frightened her more than any foe she had faced. _Oh, all the humans. With torches... and, and swords- _Her wild imaginings were cut short.

"Neverwinter has seen stranger things in it's time, I'm sure." Valen smiled reassuringly.

Nathyrra nodded and smiled in kind, skipping along the road, watching the dirt clouds fly up from under her feet.

"Ugh. What is that stench?" She wrinkled her nose and stopped still.

Looking around and sniffing the wind, Valen quietly turned to her and whispered. "Death."

A few strides along the dirt road Valen and Nathyrra saw the slaughter. A pile of corpses strewn across the path.

"This one-" Valen pointed to the body of a dark skinned human, "has been sliced from groin to throat."

"Ugh and this one..." Nathyrra held the corpse by the waist of his pants, "has had a good half 'his spine exposed." She placed the body back on the ground. "I think it's best that we keep on moving."

Valen nodded, lowering his head to rest his chin upon his muscular chest as they walked.


	3. Reunions

"A face I began to think I'd never see again! Nara, my friend. It has been too long."

"Yes Aarin, far too long."

OOooOO

The two wasted no time in catching up. Nara told Aarin of her adventures since leaving Neverwinter last. Of the geas that had been placed on her, of her unlikely companions, her journey to the very Hells and fondly, she spoke of her companions.

"Quite the tale indeed." His deep voice soothed her, even after all this time. Aarin was a very handsome and surprisingly charismatic man. His eyes, hair and skin were dark, his body taut and muscular. She knew that his size did not affect his agility. Aarin Gend was often compared to a cat. Sleek, swift and when the occasion called, silent in his movements.

"And you Gend?" Nara covered her sapphire eyes with one hand, blocking the sun. "How goes the life of a Spymaster these days?"

They spoke at length as they sat in the cool shade of a tree on the edge of the city. He would pat her hand and she would laugh at his frailties, just as they had done so long ago. Time had always passed so quickly when they were together. In her darkest times Aarin could comfort Nara, telling her she'd be given the chance to right her wrongs. Finally he felt validated in his claims. She had saved Waterdeep from a great evil and had not given in to evils great temptations like she thought she always would.

The day began to fade into the hills and all too soon night was upon them.

"Guess I had best find an inn." Nara smiled, sitting up straight and stretching her arms out. "Or a much more comfortable soil to accommodate me."

Aarin laughed heartily. "Of course." He got to his feet and offered Nara his hand. She accepted and Aarin easily pulled her slight body close to his. "I would offer you a place in my chambers for your stay here Nara, if I thought you would accept." He grinned at her, releasing his grip on her arm.

"So very kind Spymaster." Smiling and bowing, she twirled around him. "But so very improper."

Another great laugh burst from Aarin's lips, "The Nara I remember was never greatly concerned with social niceties."

She looked at him, her eyes appeared full of concern but she smiled a faint smile regardless. "I'm not the Nara you remember Aarin."

* * *

"Well," Valen stared up at the large gates before him, "I think we're here Nathyrra."

Walking close together, Valen and Nathyrra ambled through the fresh night air toward the centre of the city.

"Mmmm." She sighed contentedly. "The moon really is beautiful. And the air. So... crisp." A guard approached them, his tall, threatening shadow looming over Nathyrra. "Uhhh." She whispered in Valen's ear.

Determining Valen to be the 'leader' of the pair, the guard turned to him. Valen stood tall, hand resting casually on the hilt of his flail. "New to Neverwinter?" The stocky guard was expressionless.

"Yes. We've travelled quite a way." His hand steady, Valen didn't back down. "And we're simply looking for a place to rest."

"Well then..." A smile spread slowly across the city guard's face. "Welcome to the _great_ City of Neverwinter! Just down there," he pointed toward a well lit, two story building across the way, "is the finest inn in town. Warm beds, good meals and a great ale."

Valen nodded and the stocky guard walked away, lighting the street torches as he went. Neither of the adventurers spoke until the metal clank of the guards footsteps were out of ear shot.

"That went well!" Nathyrra smiled. "I hope all the people here are as accommodating."

* * *

Rising up the wooden stair of the cozy inn, Aarin Gend slunk into a slight bow and made a sweeping gesture with his muscular arm, stepping aside so Nara could reach the door to her room.

"Would you have anything of me before I leave Nara?" His face blank, but otherwise welcoming.

"No," Nara smiled, "thank you Aarin, I've had a lovely day. The loveliest in months in fact."

A slight smile swept across his face, obviously pleased with his efforts. "Then goodnight my friend."

Holding her hand gently, Aarin leaned in and placed a single, soft kiss on Nara's silken cheek. In doing so he noticed something about her he had not seen earlier. Cupping her right cheek in his palm and running his hardened thumb under her eye he asked in a low voice. "But this is new. To think I've been staring at your face all day and had yet to notice. What happened Nara?"

As reflex Nara lowered her face and covered the scar with her fingertips, brushing his hand away. "One of my many reminders Aarin."

Her voice had been only a whisper and Aarin could tell he was best not to press the topic with her. Instead, he nodded and turned to leave her.

"Aarin?" She beckoned, louder now and with a slight smile.

He turned back to face her. "Yes Nara?"

"Perhaps," she started, "you could have the barmaid send up some wine."

Nodding again, Aarin headed downstairs. He was quite sure Nara muttered something under her breath, something he couldn't quite make out. But what he could make out was, _"Sorry Durnan."_

* * *

Nathyrra insisted on sharing a room with Valen. She wasn't comfortable on the surface, and was even less comfortable with the mission that faced them.

"Hmm." Clearly thinking aloud. "I wonder how easy she will be to find. What do we say when we find her anyway?"

Valen was removing his heavy green armour and placing it carefully on a table on the far side of the room. The room though small, neatly fit two single beds, a dresser, a few end tables and a large, beautifully painted dressing screen. The tiefling slipped behind it and removed his underpadding, replacing it instead with the clean, comfortable garb of a civilian. Pulling on his tunic Valen thought absently of the long scars that marred his back and how he had loved when Nara ran her long, soft fingertips along them. It placed him at ease to know they hadn't bothered her.

On the all too short nights they spent together in Lith My'athar after defeating Mephistopheles she would trace their outline, caressing his mighty back and prodding his muscles, giggling. Never once had he noticed her smiles forced with him, or her laughter pressured.

Letting out a long sigh Valen crossed the humble room and came to sit on this bed, right near the door. He took a few moments to rummage through his pack, taking stock of anything he might need. At last he looked up to lock eyes with Nathyrra, the beautiful drow pinning back wild lashes of her diamond hair. Her smoky eyes felt his and she turned to face him, continuing her effort as she spoke.

"Tomorrow then?" Her words slightly muffled by a series of hair pins hanging precariously from her lips and teeth.

Valen didn't answer straight away, instead he carefully considered their position and what it is the Seer had sent them to do. Releasing the tie that bound his scarlet hair and rubbing his rough hand along one of his horns, Valen thought perhaps it _would_ have been best if the Seer hadn't told him of her newest vision. Finally he replied, turning his gaze from hers. "I suppose."

* * *

Methodically Nara removed her tight, black leathers and folded them up, laying them to rest on the top of her dresser. She had never liked heavy armour. It was too great for her small frame to carry and more importantly it was loud. Any noise when she moved was potentially the death of her. Leather, hide and even simple cloth. These were the chosen materials of armour in her profession.

Nara sauntered back across the room to her bag that rested upon the large, comfortable bed. Opening the leather flap on top and peering inside she found one of the few things she owned that resembled an ordinary dress. Holding up the layered cotton item Nara cocked an eyebrow. She had long since abandoned the trappings of town life but this dress she always kept, though she wasn't really sure why. It was not unlike any other dress she had discarded in her time. Deep blue, long and flowing. She began to pull it over her head, unsure if it would still fit her. It fell delicately to her feet and clung comfortably to her waist and bust. The small capped sleeves were canary yellow as was the long flat panel of fabric that covered between her athletic legs. Either side of the yellow strip was a long slit from the hem of the dress to her mid thigh, separating the contrasting colours dyed into the fabric. Now she could remember, this dress was her favourite for one simple reason. Those slits in the gown. They enabled her to show off a provocative flash of her legs when the need arose but more importantly it made the dress easy to manoeuvre in.

Looking at herself in the tall mirror that rested behind her emerald coloured dressing screen, Nara thought for a brief moment that she could have been anyone... or no one. And now she was in Neverwinter, resting, no one was exactly who she wanted to be.

A short burst of knocking on her door shattered her thoughts. Clumsily she shook her head and drifted over to the door. When she opened it she saw a serving girl with a tray of wine bottles and glasses.

"Umm... which would you like m'lady?" The slip of a girl tilted her head.

Nara took the tray from her hands, counting the bottles. _Six._ "That will be fine, thank you." She leaned around the corner into her room and placed the tray on a sturdy table behind the door.

The serving girls dull blue eyes widened. "Uhhhh-"

Coughing at the dislike of having to repeat herself Nara barked. "Thank you." And retrieving a small handful of gold from her pouch that rested on the floor beside her bed, flicked the coins at the girl who took off back down the stairs.

"I hear nothing." Came the male voice from nearby.

"That," the woman began, "Valen, is because you're... you're... deaf as a door post." she smiled. "And only half as charming."

Nara craned her neck around the door and peered into the dim hallway. _Valen?_ The creaking of the opening from an adjacent door revealed Nathyrra and Valen squabbling their way into the hall.

Valen sighed. "_See?_ No one. Now can we rest woman?"

"I have keen senses Valen." Nathyrra snorted. "And I'm _telling_ you, I heard-"

Nathyrra spotted Nara and her jaw fell loose, dropping low as her eyes grew wild and vibrant. "Nara!" She exclaimed, jumping to her and gathered the golden skinned elf up into her arms. "Nara! I knew we'd find you."

* * *

The three sat at a table in Nara's large room sipping wine while Nathyrra and Nara shared stories of the past few months.

"Enough." Valen's booming voice tore through the joyous mood in the room. "This _isn't_ why we're here." His eyes were dark and his face void of emotion.

Nathyrra nodded solemnly and told Nara of the Seers vision. Of the rivers of blood that would fill the streets, the gore, the shadows, the storms and of the torment that awaited the citizens of Neverwinter. Nara said nothing the entire time but on occasion took a sip of her wine or brushed the fabric of her dress over her legs. When Nathyrra had finished she stared, waiting with baited breath for her friends response.

Gently Nara rubbed the peak of her nose with a fingertip and crossed her legs tightly. "But _you've_ been well?" The smile that followed was disarming and deliberately cold.

"Nara," Nathyrra pleaded, "do you understand what I've said to you?"

"Yes my friend." She nodded. "I understand it may well be time to leave Neverwinter." The wood elf shrugged. "Shame, I only just got here."

"But Nara-" The drows words were cut short when Valen rose from his chair, placing clenched fists on the table top.

"You jest?" Valen was considerably taller, more stout and stronger than Nara but his great frame alone couldn't shake her. "Nara, this darkness won't go away just because _you_ do."

"I never claimed it would _Valen_." She snapped back. "Only that I needn't be here to see it."

"Are you truly so selfish?" His low voice thundered then.

Nathyrra placed a hand on his thick bicep, her eyes pleading with him to lower his voice. He simply shrugged her away and continued his tirade. "Do their lives mean _nothing_ to you? I knew this was a waste of time. Why would _she_ care Nathyrra? She didn't care enough to tell us, her _friends_, she was leaving Lith My'athar."

The venom in his voice was alarming and neither of his female companions had heard anything like it from his lips before. Valen swiftly bought his hands up to his chest and sent them screaming back to the tables surface, the force sent Nara's wine glass to the wind. It came to the ground and shattered in a violent crackling of white glass and red wine. Small droplets seeped through the floorboards at her feet but Nara remained expressionless, her hardened gaze meeting his.

"You," Valen rasped, "you heartless _whore_."

Nathyrra gasped. "Valen, please!"

"You call us friends?" The enraged tiefling continued, his eyes filled with fire and red with rage, his tail thrashing about his powerful legs. "You know _nothing_ of friendship, or hardship or caring. The only things you know are death, spite, lust and revenge! We should have known not to ask of your help again. You're _worthless_."

Valen spat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left. The hinges shook and hummed, a small nail fell to the floor.

Though she appeared calm Nara's heart beat so hard she would have swore it would burst out of her chest. Calmly she whispered, "Think he's mad?"


	4. Civility between friends

"Mother Seer, have you seen any more of the upcoming troubles on the surface?"

"No, but I feel Nathyrra and Valen have arrived safely."

"This is good news at least."

"Yes, but before they can battle the storms our friends must heal old wounds."

OOooOO

When Nathyrra arrived back in her room she was greeted with the sight of Valen pacing the boards. Head in hands and tail whipping, he stomped on, seemingly ignorant of his friends return.

"Valen?"

"Banshee!"

"Valen."

"Hag!"

"Valen!"

Intimidating as he was, Valen also had a fragile aspect. Nathyrra had seen it before but only rarely. All too clearly she could remember seeing it. When all seemed lost in the Wastes of Cania and the day Nara left Lith My'athar.

Tossing his weight onto his bed Valen fell onto his back and rested his arms at his sides, eyes to the ceiling. "Yes Nathyrra?" Strained and tired, his voice was hoarse.

Carefully she mulled over how best to approach him. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed, her eyes straight ahead. "Don't you... hmm. Don't you want to know _why_ she left? You never even thought to ask her before chastising her."

"Does it matter?" Valen rested the back of his forearms on his head. "She left, she told no one and now... now she's only concerned with saving her own hide, fleeing the city."

"I know that she seems cold-"

"She _is_ cold."

Turning her head for a moment to hush him Nathyrra pressed on. "But perhaps you should talk to her. She loves you Valen."

"Hah." He snorted back. "Clearly."

Nathyrra sighed, too tired to argue now. "Fine. But she _loved_ you once didn't she? Doesn't that count for something?"

Valen sat erect and looked to Nathyrra's face for guidance. He could tell she was exhausted and that she needed if nothing else, civility between her friends. "Very well. You rest, I'll go speak with her."

"Oh." Nathyrra gasped. "Know that I think it's best you wait until morning. Give yourself time to calm down."

"And give her time to leave Neverwinter?" His words sounded cruel.

With no will to fight him any longer Nathyrra nodded and disappeared behind the dressing screen.

* * *

Unmoved from her chair Nara clutched at her chest. _Whore?_ Her heart was hardened from the years of unspeakable things she'd seen. But this time she really felt like her heart was breaking.

Two sharp knocks on the door caused her to jump from the chair. Hand shaking slightly, she turned the knob.

Without speaking a word Valen entered the room and sat on the bed resting his bent arms on his knees. Also silent, Nara then collected up the empty wine bottles and lined them all against the wall before turning her attention to the broken wine glass on the floor. Gathering the hem of her dress in her hands, Nara knelt down and slowly picked up one of the delicate pieces of shattered glass. She stared through it for a moment, holding it up to her eye and watching the light from a nearby lamp shine through it.

Valen rose slowly, wanting to not alarm the small elf kneeling by the table. Gently he knelt to the right of her, watching her eyes follow the lights gleam in the shard she held. Valen could feel a heat coming from Nara's skin as he edged closer. Using a gentle touch he placed his left hand on her arm. With a start Nara dropped the glass back into the pool of wine. A sliver of crimson grew along inside of her fingertip and she watched a drop of blood from it plop into the mess of wine and glass. The tiefling sighed and took her hand but she quickly snatched it back and thrust the tip into her mouth, her full, pink lips enveloping it. Piece by piece the tiefling collected the shattered remains of the once beautiful glass and shuffled to the empty bottles along the wall, pouring the fragments through funnelled hands into the neck.

Nothing left to busy themselves with the pair sat at the table. Nara gestured to Valen with one of the remaining wine bottles and he nodded in reply. The only sound in the room was of wine crashing against the walls of the glasses. Placing his glass back on the table Valen gathered up Nara's hand and looked at the long, thin slice into her soft flesh.

"It's fine." She smiled, blushing at his touch. "You just startled me."

It was strange to her that something as simple as her hand in his bought such a rose to her complexion. In the time they had adventured together Nara and Valen had shared far more romantic moments. They had shared lingering kisses, warm embraces and made love until all they could do was fall asleep in each others arms. But this simple gesture, caring for a wound as insignificant as this somehow forced her heart to beat for him again.

Valen released her hand and drank from his glass again before readying himself to apologise. "The things I said. The things I called you-"

Nara frowned. "I understand."

"No Nara. I- I should know better than to speak out of rage. I have always tried to maintain a reasonable sense of composure. No matter how unsuccessful..."

"Really Valen, I understand." Nara was still frowning and her voice had become strained. "I deserve all those slurs and more."

He made no sign of agreement with her. Not a word, not even a nod. In his heart Valen knew he could never blame her for leaving him. He had stayed behind in Lith My'athar knowing her desire to return to the surface. Every day that passed he felt her need to break free of the Underdark growing and did nothing to ease her.

With a slight smile Valen captured her eyes and spoke into them. "I only wish you'd told me you were leaving." Frustrated at his own inadequacy Valen let out a low growl. "I should have offered to leave with you sooner, shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps Valen." His eyes were piercing and as she spoke, Nara hoped she would never say anything that would cause his eyes to leave hers, she wanted to swim in them forever. "But don't forgive me." Knowing the only way to stop the surge of emotion from taking her was to turn away from those eyes she broke the stare and looked into her glass of wine. "You _have_ to hate me. I don't know what I'll do if you don't hate me."

"My lady." Valen took her jaw in this fingers and forced her gaze into his again. "I will be angry... at you but also at myself. I do forgive you... and I will _never_ hate you." He placed his hands now over hers as they rested on the edge of the table in front of her.

"Curse you Valen!" Nara pulled her hands away from his. "It was so much easier thinking you hated me, thinking you just didn't care anymore. You won't even ask me why I left." She clenched her small hands into fists and beat them both against his chest. "Dammit Valen, just hate me!"

Nara could feel tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them escape onto her cheeks. She was determined not to seem frail, not to make him want to care for her.

"No." He frowned and instinctively grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I won't ask why you left, I'm sure you left because you felt you had to. And I _won't_ hate you."

Nara clutched his tunic and rested her face against his broad chest. With his chin on her head Valen couldn't see Nara's face, but he could feel her chest heave against him with a quiet sob.

* * *

A full, enveloping darkness had shrouded the city of Neverwinter at last. Standing by a window, staring at the moon, Aarin Gend felt uneasy. With a crack and boom, thunder rolled through the sky. A single bolt of lightning blasted through the clouds and when it was gone the darkness seemed even greater. The night had felt alive.

"And where she goes, darkness always follows." He hissed.

Aarin removed his shirt and headed for his bed. Pulling down the sheets the Spymaster saw his room fill with light, another bolt struck in the distance and he could hear the rain begin to fall.


	5. To kill a Shadow

"So how does one kill a shadow?" Perplexed, Nathyrra flicked through a handful of scrolls.

"I would think," Valen responded polishing his armour, "the only thing that can defeat darkness... is light."

OOooOO

Morning came but the sun did not. Nathyrra, Valen and Nara ate breakfast at the inn, discussing the Seers vision.

"Well this certainly _feels_ to be the storm the Seer spoke of." Chewing as she spoke Nathyrra rammed fork full, after fork full of food in, sparing little time to breath let alone speak.

Just beyond the doors of the inn there was an almost constant rumble of thunder and an unnatural heat.

"It does." Eyes narrowed, trying to see beyond the stained glass of the inn windows, Valen responded in a low, easy tone. "But where does one _find_ shadows in the dark?"

Impaling the last morsel of her food Nathyrra flashed a bright, beautiful smile. "Where the lightning strikes, my friend."

Adjusting her belt, pouch and weapons Nara remained silent, listening to the banter of her companions. Applying pressure with her palms, she ran her hands over her bust, stomach and down her legs, smoothing her leathers. _Like a second skin. _Feeling eyes upon her Nara noticed she had caught Valen's attention, he watched as she ran her hands over the slick leather that clung to her fawn skin. "Then lets chase some lightning."

* * *

Armed, armoured and together again, the trio felt strong and sure as they left the inn. Nara tugged at the waist of her leathers, desperate for some air to relieve the heat against her skin but the air was warm, damp and heavy.

"Darkness even in the morn." The whisper echoed off the inn wall from the darkness behind them. "A woman of your skills must be most pleased with a day like this Nara."

From the shadows Aarin Gend appeared. It seemed he too was concerned that day. Well armed, stealthy and standing at the ready Aarin looked worried. His eyes were mere slits as he scanned over Nara's company.

"Aarin." Falling against his chest Nara offered a quick hug to the spymaster and introduced her friends.

"A strange band indeed." Quickly grabbing Nara's long, hazelnut curls in his right hand, Aarin pulled her to him. "My friend," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "I fear you have chosen a poor time to make your visit to our city." Aarin's hand never left the back of her neck while he spoke. "There is more to this storm than meets the eye."

Clearly uncomfortable with the attention lavished upon Nara, Valen stepped forward. "We know. That is why we are here."

Blinking rapidly Aarin turned his attention away from the tiefling and back to his friend. "What haven't you told me?"

Shuffling uncomfortably Nara took Aarin's hand from her neck and held it within hers. "Oh don't look at me like that Aarin, I knew nothing of this until last night."

"Please Nara," he spoke still in whispers. "tell me all you know."

Nathyrra gave a quick retelling for Gend who interjected only on occasion with a simple question or two. As with all the Seers visions though, there were always questions that would go unanswered.

Crossing his arms over his chest Aarin tried his best to absorb the tale he'd just heard. "I see," he chuckled, "a strange band indeed." Pacing along the wall of the inn Aarin stopped with an air of conclusion. "Flee Nara. You have fought more than enough battles in your time. Flee the city and leave this matter to me."

"She will not." Valen sneered.

"Listen friend," Aarin turned upon Valen, unphased by his appearance, "her welfare is not your concern."

"And it is yours?" The tiefling laughed. "I saw her through the very Hells! And by the Gods I will see her through this."

The men edged closer and closer to each other, neither would relinquish their stance.

"Stop this." Nathyrra snarled. "Nara does not need either of you to make her decisions. Of _this_ I am sure."

Before Nara could even speak a word Aarin swept his arm around her waist. "Then at least come with me to the castle, I can protect you there."

Unwilling to break his embrace, Nara felt comforted in his arms. She was still a woman and she wanted to feel protected.

"Tell me you're not considering this." Valen's voice cracked like a whip. "We need to end this, quickly. Not hide in the walls of their castle with the nobles and those too cowardly to fight."

"I... I-" Was all Nara could stammer.

"Perhaps he is right Valen." Nathyrra's face set like stone. "The Seer has asked much of Nara and the surface is not our problem. She should have the right to leave this battle to the armies of the city."

Hanging his head low, Valen whispered. "Very well. I will do as you wish my lady."

Sensing the heat of Valen's anger dissipate, Nara paused to study his face. He looked defeated. "Aarin?" backing from his grip on her waist. "I cannot go with you. And by the Gods I _will not_ hide."

Suddenly Aarin Gends face turned cold. "Damn you!" Shaking a clenched fist at her. "Don't make me bury you, you foolish girl!"

"I will not my friend, I swear." Nara beamed at him.

Aarin melded back into the shadows and whispered from within them. "Let me gather a small force to aid you. We shall meet you in the eye of the storm."

Nathyrra chirped out a nervous giggle. She could hear Valen making a low, threatening growl but he did not move.

Shuffling from foot to foot Nathyrra awkwardly posed her question. "Uh are we ready to go then?"

Snorting, Valen turned and started away without a word.

* * *

The trio walked the cobbled streets soberly. As each bolt of lightning descended upon the earth Nara sneered. Turning her eyes skyward she thought aloud. "So they _are_ all striking in the one place?"

They all stopped dead, eyes upward. The clouds in the sky were a swirling vortex of lavender and violet. Indeed it seemed the lightning strikes were concentrated in one part of town. An unspoken agreement was made and all three broke in to a jog, making for the centre of the attention.

Like a whirlwind the clouds spiralled down to touch the ground. Nathyrra selected a series of wands, scrolls and potions; placing them in small satchel over her shoulder for easy access. Valen tapped his armour with his knuckles and took grip of his flail with both hands.

A kukri in either hand Nara stood ready. She wiped the salty sweat from her face with the back of her forearm. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Sorry?" Busying herself with her packs Nathyrra seemed to be asking more out of reflex than interest.

"With Aarin." Nara was tapping the toes of her boots against the road. _Tap twice on the left boot, twice on the right, twice on the left boot..._ "He's just worried about me. We've known each other a long time."

"Oh." Her interest suddenly piqued. "Nara, you needn't explain yourself. We understand."

Valen cursed under his breath.

"Don't we Valen?" Nathyrra pressed.

"Is this really the time-" His grumbles cut short.

Nara put her hands on Valen's shoulders, avoiding the sharp spikes that adorned them. "You seemed bothered that's all."

He cocked an eyebrow. "_Bothered_?" Shrugging her hands from his armour he continued. "Ugh. It's none of my business."

"Valen." Nathyrra snapped. She could see Nara had been wounded by his words. But she thought it best not to further the discussion.

* * *

Fluidly Nara moved in stealth, blades ready and approached the eye of the storm. Lightning burst in spark and flame at her feet. Nathyrra and Valen stayed a distance back, waiting for their sign to move.

What Nara saw took her breath away. She stood there agape watching approximately two dozen various shadows mill around the whirlwind. Sparks flying from the cyclone and into the shadowy beings, with each spark that touched them the shadows grew larger. It was hard to see their outlines, they blended all too well into the dark of this day, but she could see their eyes. Pairs of glowing red beads pierced the blanket of thick, violet air.

Inching closer, Nara heard a voice that seemed to emanate from the vortex itself.

"_Sssssshadows." _It hissed. "_It isss time."_

A shiver of fear grew up her spine. Courage was not her strong suit, but the element of surprise was.

Lunging forward Nara struck at one of the shadows with both blades.

"_Foolssssss. Ssssslay her!"_

The commotion was immediately obvious and Nathyrra let out a loud gasp. Valen sprinted into the darkness, swinging his flail wildly. Staying a safe distance back Nathyrra began showering her enemies in a hail of magic missiles. Fire and ice shot from her hands. When they had dispatched a couple of the shadows Nathyrra stopped and took the time to summon an elemental to aid them. Valen pulled down his flail with incredible force upon one of the shadows. He almost expected it to travel right through the translucent being, but instead it landed with a thud, the creature squealed and disappeared into the void.

With each foe they dispatched another seemed to take it's place.

"_Rissssssse!" _The voice whistled.

Soon Valen and Nara were surrounded, Nathyrra trying her best to support her friends from a distance.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Shouted Nara with bile. "What do we _do_?"

She looked to Valen for a response and as she turned one of the shadows brought a handful of long, dark claws down over her back, tearing three wide, bleeding gashes into her now exposed flesh.

Nathyrra screamed. "Nara!"

Valen's eyes glowed a haunting red, flames danced in them and he began to frenzy. Swinging wildly, with reckless abandon his flail rose to air and flew back down, his tail swatting as he danced.

He didn't stop striking. His blood wouldn't let him.

In two heart beats Nathyrra was at Nara's side, pulling her to her feet. Around them shadows fell to Valen's onslaught and rose again. Nara shook her head and spat a quantity of blood to the ground, she stumbled on her feet but soon regained balance. Once again she began to strike; quick and elegant thrusts.

"To arms!" Came a cry from the distance. A league of paladins and clerics were soon amongst the fray and with them, Spymaster Gend. He rushed to her side and held Nara steady even as she wailed and thrashed at her enemies. One of the clerics healed Nara as best she could. The pain had eased but the blood continued to flow from her open wounds.

"Arrrrrr!" Nathyrra abandoned her spells and took out her daggers. "It won't work. They rise as soon as they fall."

"_Mortalssss. We are not dispatched so eassssily."_

Blood dripping from her lips Nara spluttered. "So how does one kill a shadow?"

"I would think," Nathyrra shot her a wink, "the only thing that could defeat darkness is light."

Nara thrust her blades into foe, after foe, after foe until she was spent. And dropped to her knees, her golden skin now white as snow.

Battered and bleeding Valen pounded harder with each swing. He was blind to everything but the call to destroy.

Nathyraa rallied Gends paladins and clerics to the vortex, commanding them to bring light to the darkness.

"_Foolisssssshhh. Abandon thissss."_

The league pooled their powers and pulled a shaft of light from the heavens. It slowly crept toward the surface of the land, fighting against the violent cyclone.

Aarin and Valen overpowered the shadowlords. Blasting them to nothing more than orbs of dank on the cobbled stones beneath them. This time however, the creatures did not return.

Nathyrra's skin began to tingle with a holy warmth as the pillar of light shot like an arrow into the earth below. The ground rumbled, the sky broke and holy fire swept over the city. And as it faded the sun returned.

The castle paladins and clerics shot a quick salute to Aarin Gend and headed back to the castle, one remained behind however, examining Nara who lay pale and cold on the warming stone ground.

"Well fought my friends." Aarin's words filled with concern. He looked at Valen, his concern grew.

A few superficial wounds and scrapes in his armour, Valen stood hunched over, hissing, wheezing and spitting through his teeth. His back heaved with every laboured breath he took. _Don't stop now. You can't stop killing._ The voice inside him urged him on. Lip curled into a snarl, Valen's face looked distorted and pained.

Nathyrra knew better than to touch him and motioned Aarin and his cleric away. They stayed instead at Nara's side.

"Imolen?" Aarin questioned the cleric and placed a hand near Nara's mouth. "Her breath is faint."

The cleric lay her hands on the assassins chest, a faint glow grew across her fingers. "She will be fine."

Grabbing her up into her arms, resting her upon his lap Aarin stared at Nara's face. "You swore to me girl."

Her body remained motionless in his embrace.

"Nara, please." Nathyrra pleaded. "Don't give up yet."

_Take them off-guard. Spill. Their. Blood._ The voice wouldn't release Valen. _Break them._ He fought desperately to shake the confusion from his mind. And then turned to face the small group, all kneeled around Nara's bent and bloody vessel.

With a shake and spasm her body twisted and a rush of air flew into her lungs. Screaming, sweating and cursing she sat up and her eyes fixed immediately on Valen.

Nathyrra muttered something in Drow, Nara didn't understand a word.

"Thank the Gods." Imolen whispered.

Aarin stayed silent, and rubbed his bare hands up and down Nara's arm vigorously, watching the colour slowly return to her skin. Her eyes never left Valen's.

_Weakling! You should have taken them while their numbers were fewer._ Confused and a little afraid, Valen found it harder to shake his mind clear than it had even been. _No matter, she is weak. We can deal with her last._

"Oh Nara." Stealing her away from Aarin's arms, Nathyrra smothered Nara with affection. "I thought you would never come back." She smiled broadly. "But we did it! The shadows are no more!"

Barely a whisper, Nara spoke. "Valen?" As she said his name she felt an ache deep within her soul. They all turned to look at him, still snarling and growling, his tail whipping to and fro.

"And this is... normal?" Imolen asked, fear in her green, sparkling eyes.

"I-" Unsure what to say, Nathyrra thought it best to tell the truth. "It is... not uncommon in battle. He will be fine soon enough."

"Imolen, return to the temple." Gend shooed her with a sweep of his hand.

"Bur sir-"

He barked back. "Now." Imolen ran as fast as she could, her robes clinging to her shapely body as she went.

Aarin's dark, brooding eyes probed Nathyrra's. "Still him."

"But... I don't know that I can. It's his blood. The war within him."

Stepping closer to them, Valen began to lose himself even further. He could smell blood. Something within him wanted to taste it. _Kill the human. He seeks to take what's yours. Kill the Drow. She's an obstacle all too easy to overcome._ Sweat dripping from his forehead, his hair matted and sticking to his chiselled face, Valen took another step forward. _The elf. So fragile. You've tasted her before... kill __them_ _and you can again. _

A blood curdling scream escaped from Valen's lips and Nara rose, shaking, to her feet.

"Enough tiefling." Without even a shred of fear, she rested against Valen's chest. "That's enough."

Nathyrra shook her head, wringing her hands. "Thank you for all your help Aarin, but perhaps you'd best leave us now."

"I've not the energy to fight with you Valen." Nara's broken whispers to him sent chills down Nathyrra's spine.

The Spymaster stood firm. "I'll not leave you here to this... _fiend _Nara."

"Leave us. Do _not_," she took in a sharp breath, "test me." Steadying her feet and grasping the hilt of one of her kukri, Nara left him little choice.

With a grunt Aarin sheathed his weapons and spat on the ground. "So be it friend." He started away, stopping for a short moment to speak. "But Nara, this doesn't feel... finished."

Valen's temper had begun to cool, his breathing had returned to normal. Gently he held Nara to his chest as he spoke. "No, it doesn't."


	6. Resting

**Author's Note:** And after the longest time, here it is. A new chapter. I know, I'm very sorry!

* * *

"Then you have _failed_?" A low, menacing growl echoed through the large marble hall.

"_No masssster_." The unnatural voice of the storm hissed. "_The humanoidsss think usss defeated. We will sssstrike again and thisss time_-"

"This time?" The growl of the shadowy, hooded figure turned into a cackle. "This time Inook, I want no mistakes."

OOooOO

Polishing and examining his armour, Valen sat alone in his room at the inn. Faultlessly his large hands urged a soft, oiled rag across the gleaming metal. Over the wide, ornamented breast then delicately between each spike and quill; the tiefling's eyes didn't leave his task until he heard the heavy door to the room creak open.

With a heavy sigh Nathyrra entered and closed the door behind her. Her face looked drawn and tired. Finally coming to rest on an arm chair near the back of the room, Nathyrra plopped herself down and wearily began to speak. "I applied a poultice to her wounds."

Returning his armour to it's place on the table; Valen sat on the edge of his bed and faced Nathyrra. "She's resting then?"

"Well," she grimaced, "sort... of."

Valen raised an eyebrow at the drow. "Sort of?"

"I got her to bed," Nathyrra smiled, "and that's all she'd let me help her with. Well that and ensuring she had an ample supply of spirits."

The pair chuckled and Nathyrra whisked behind the dressing screen to change from her soiled robes.

* * *

A loud knock sounded on Nara's door. "Enter." She grunted sleepily from under the bed covers.

Aarin Gend entered the room, closing the door behind and propping himself against it. "Nara. You worried me today."

Remaining under the covers Nara's slender arm weaved out in a waving gesture and snapped up a bottle of spirits from under the bed; the bottle disappeared with her arm, back into the soft folds that enveloped her.

"So," Gend pressed on, "will you not come out to see me, my friend?"

Nara's upper body emerged, spirits in hand. She rested her back against the ornate darkwood headboard. Aarin saw her upper body, naked but for the bandages wound tightly around her from bust to navel and winced.

"Are your wounds healing well enough?"

"Aarin." Nara spoke between swigs of liquor. "He's no fiend."

The spymaster tilted his head, questioningly. When he realised what she was speaking of, Aarin sat on the edge of her bed, his face dark. "I saw something in his eyes Nara, something I would not care to see again."

"Something _I_ have seen many times before friend. Valen wants to be a good man, Aarin." After passing Aarin her bottle Nara took in a deep breath, pausing to think for a moment. "I don't believe that he'd ever knowingly hurt me, or Nathyrra."

Returning the bottle to Nara, watching her take in another liberal gulp, Aarin sighed. "Your drow friend is kind enough Nara, but her welfare does not concern me as your does." A bright, white smile crept across his face. With that, a small chuckle escaped his teeth. "And since when do _you_ care for _good_ men?"

"Hmph." The elf grunted. "I don't. That is to say I didn't. Ugh! Aarin," she curled her lip into a sneer, "I do not care for good men, but I care for that man. He has endured a lot to protect me."

Aarin considered what she said as the bottle of spirits swapped between them. It's contents slowly dwindled. "And this gives him some claim over you?"

"Never-" Nara spat back.

"Nara, please. He's a creature of the planes. And with a dark past from what I hear."

She snatched the bottle away from him, holding it close to her. "From what you hear? Aarin, it is not your place to-"

"To? To check up on your friends?" Wrapping his hand over hers, holding Nara's hand tight against the neck of the bottle, Aarin stared deep into her darkening eyes. "It is my job to know things Nara, and to learn those things I do not know. From all I hear he is a cruel creature, with a dark and blood filled past."

His vice-like grip created a crawl of pain through Nara's hand. "Aarin. Neither you, nor I, are in any position to cast judgement. We have both spilled plenty of blood."

"And we both changed Nara. I work in the service of Neverwinter and you, you went on to save Waterdeep. I know of change. And I worry he is not as capable of it as you would hope."

"Enough Aarin." Nara tugged her hand out of his and sat her bottle on the bedside table. "I would never have saved Waterdeep without him. And he is more capable than you give him credit for."

Aarin sighed. "On this I will have to trust you."

A faint smile materialised on her face. "Thank you friend."

"Then I will leave you to rest." He planted a small kiss on her hand and moved to the door. "I have much to do. I've dispatched scouts to find out more of what happened here today. Shall I send you word if I find anything?"

Nara nodded in reply and her eyes drifted over Aarin's form as the door closed behind him. Creeping back under the covers, Nara let out a large sigh and stretched, causing her wounds tear a little; a small amount of blood seeped through her bandages as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. A Cry in the Night

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains a smidgen of fluff, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Seer sighed. "This will bring with it... complications."

OOooOO

Jerked from her restorative trance, Nathyrra sat bolt upright, the sound of footsteps grating on her nerves. Sleepily she let out a deep sigh and watched Valen padding about their room.

"Sorry." He stopped suddenly, searching for Nathyrra's eyes in the darkness. "Did I wake you?"

"Wake me?" She spluttered. "Sometimes I wish I could sleep if only to avoid your pacing and fretting in the night Valen."

He resumed his march. "Thinking."

"Ugh, Valen." Nathyrra leaned forward, stretching long and purring like a cat. "Go think in the hall so the sane amongst us can find rest."

Quietly he crept out into the hall and closed the door. Soon enough Valen had resumed his pacing, lost in his thoughts. He came to a stop and leaned his tired body against the balustrade. _It has been far too long since I've slept._ Absently he stroked one of his horns, staring at Nara's door. He could remember things he'd promised her, and how few of those promises he'd managed to keep. _I never did take you to see Sigil._ His thoughts were broken by the sounds coming from behind the door he stared at.

Valen pressed his ear to the door; he heard a short yelp of pain from within.

"Nara?" He gasped, pressing his calloused palms to the door.

A muffled whimper seeped through the wooden planks of the door. "V- Valen?"

He wasted no time in tearing into the room, flicking his eyes across the dark interior. They rested on Nara, sitting up in her bed, pawing at her bandages. "Oh." He gasped. "I didn't-" Valen closed the door to Nara's room and stared, embarrassed, at the large metal hinges that bound it.

"What are you doing Valen?" Irritated, she continued in her fight against the mess of bloody bandages that stuck to her.

He cleared his throat and plunged into his explanation. "I was... distracting Nathyrra with my pacing. She sent me to the hall, I-"

Finally grasping an end of the bandage, Nara tugged at it. "No Valen, what are you doing in _here_?"

She pulled the bandage and it tangled around her hand. The dried blood fixed the cloth in place, glued to her skin. She let out a gasp and wrinkled her nose as she tore the wound a little in her efforts.

Valen turned at the sound and saw her struggle. He took a place on the bed, seating himself behind Nara to help her. The bandages were filthy with blood and sweat.

"I heard you cry out and thought-"

She looked shocked. "Cry? I did no such thing."

"I thought I heard you in pain... I thought I could help." Valen blushed furiously as he carefully brushed his hands along her chest, unravelling the bandages.

"Well," the very thought of Valen rushing to rescue her chagrined her, "thank you then. I did seem to be having trouble, didn't I?"

The last few stretches of cloth barely covered Nara's modesty. Valen reached both arms around her and pulled her bedsheets close to her chest. She took them from him and held them up to her chin. As she did, Nara nestled her head back on to Valen's chest. She could feel the heat of his skin and the rhythm of his breath even through his tunic. More than she would care to admit, she missed feeling his body this close to hers. A quiet moan escaped her lips as his hands brushed against her skin, pulling with them the last remnants of the bandage. Three dark, but shallow gashes stretched diagonally down the elf's back.

Valen couldn't take his eyes from her exposed skin as she stretched forward. His rough fingers traced the outline of the wounds. "They'll heal soon enough. But I would think you can expect some nasty scars."

"Good. I could use some more reminders." She looked over her shoulder and crossed her arm over her chest, poking the scabbing covering the tears. "These will remind me to be more cautious. Hmm." Nara rubbed her chin with a fingertip, wrapped the sheet around herself, and turned to face him. "These make me think..." she wove her body around Valen's and lifted his tunic, eyes fixed on his sinewy back, "of your _reminders_ Valen."

The tiefling took her shoulders, pulling her up to face him. "I should have... been more prepared. I was supposed to protect you and Nathyrra." He slumped his shoulders and released his grip on her. "The blame is mine, and all your scars are reminders of _my_ failures."

Nara laughed enthusiastically. "You've not failed me Valen Shadowbreath, not ever." She cupped her hands over his cheeks. "But I do know _I_ have failed _you..._ more than once."

Valen gave her a weak smile. "Let's agree then that we have failed each other, and strive not to do so again."

"Agreed." Nara shot Valen a quick smile and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

The feeling pleased Valen. He gently swept an arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"Gently," Nara whispered into his ear, making the skin on his neck tingle, "it still hurts."

He adjusted his arms, and placed both of them to rest lower around her back, careful to avoid her injuries. "Better?"

"Mm." She nodded.

"I should go. You need to rest." Valen removed her arms, and broke the warm embrace.

Biting her bottom lip, she pulled the sheets tighter around her bust again. "Valen, I've rested plenty. Nathyrra would let me do naught else all evening."

A poorly stifled chuckle broke free of his lips. "She is just trying to care for you." Slowly he started to rise. "Well perhaps _I_ need to rest."

Nara grabbed his arm, pulling him back down beside her. "I've rested at your side enough nights to know how little you sleep." Her deep blue eyes sparkled brightly at him through the dark. "I know how your dreams plague you Valen. Some nights you slept I would stay awake and wipe sweat from your brow." She frowned. "I always thought that if I watched you, held your hand and brushed your cheek I could keep the demons away." A rosy blush flushed her neck and cheeks. "It sounds ridiculous now, I know, and many would think me too cruel for such sentiment."

Without a word Valen lay Nara down in her bed and pulled the quilt up around her neck. She curled up on her side and reached an arm out for him. He took it, leaned in and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Nara tilted her head up until her lips brushed against his, parting them slightly, and urged him slowly closer. Valen took her bottom lip inside his and crushed their flesh together. His kiss was heated, intense and held a desperate longing. In a quick dart, Nara slipped her hands under his tunic, probing his muscles with her fingertips. She pulled the tunic over his head and discarded it as he slipped into the covers beside her. Valen's arm snaked around her shoulders and his large hands gathered a handful of her hair and held the back of her head in place. Greedily, he took her lips between his and kissed her again. Like rubber, her neck bent to his will and Nara melted into his strong, exposed arms.

* * *

Nara woke with a start; her dreams often woke her this way. It was common yes, but still unsettling. With hands stretched toward the ceiling, the small elf let a long yawn free from her lips. She thought back on the previous night, grasping at the shreds of her memory. Hot wet kisses, entangled limbs, the clash and friction of flesh. Simply remembering the events brought a rose to her cheeks. A little disappointed but not entirely surprised, Nara found that despite her recollections she had awoke alone.

Inspecting her room Nara had found things just as she had remembered them. Empty spirit bottles under the bed, sheets on the floor, a mess of bandages on her table and the heavy scent of sex in the air. Nara shook the remnants of her sleep from her head and searched her room for something to wear.

As Nathyrra and Valen ate downstairs at the inn, the sun broke through the stained glass windows and shot beams of green, red and yellow light across the dark wooden floor.

Nathyrra leaned back in her chair and allowed a sliver of the coloured lights to play across her sharp cheekbones. "Mmm." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I never thought I would be so happy to see the sun again." Sat upright once again, the beautiful drow smoothed the creases of her dress out across her legs and then, eagerly resumed consumption of her meal.

Quietly, Valen sat beside her and pushed his food around his plate. A few long, silent moments passed between them before he spoke. "Do you plan to return to the Seers side now Nathyrra?"

"Well," she pulled her attention away from her food and thought carefully about her response, "I would think so. To be honest Valen, I'm not sure I have a place anywhere in this world if not at her side. Or, at the very least, in aiding her." Nathyrra spoke as she ate. "I truly found the start of my new life with Mother Seer and I would be reluctant to give that away now." She cocked an eyebrow. "And you Valen?"

Valen pushed his plate across the table. "I... I do not think I will. At least, not immediately. I hope to find my new life taking me somewhere else. The Seer saved me and I owe her much. But now... I do not think she needs me anymore. And would not begrudge me journeying away from her."

"Of course not." A large, white smile flashed across Nathyrra's face. "Her people are safe. And I believe she wants only for us to be happy now." Her eyebrows raised with interest. "So where will you go?"

"Right now," the tiefling rose from his chair, "I will go to restock our packs." Slowly, a faint smile crept along his lips. "The future however, is not so certain."

* * *

Small-talk was among Nara's least favourite things; but the slim, pretty human behind the bar of the inn had somehow cornered her into some. The girl told Nara how much she loved hearing the stories of the assassin in the Underdark. How she loved the characters, the mystery and the adventure.

"Oh and the Kobold! Sooo precious!" Giggling, the slip of a girl clapped and jumped up and down on the spot.

With a grunt, Nara sat her elbow upon the bar and waggled a finger in the serving girls face. "Yes, sure." She sighed and bought her hands to rest on her hips. "But as I asked oh-so many minutes ago, did you see where my friends went?"

Nervously the girl brushed down her apron with her small hands. "Umm. Yes, yes. The demon left some time ago. The other, the woman, left just a few moment before you came down here." Craning her neck slightly forward the girl stuttered, "I- I. S- s- sorry."

"Ugh." Nara replied floutingly. "Was that _really_ so hard?"

* * *

Surprised by her own joy at basking in the warmth of the midday sun, Nathyrra giggled to herself. Her attention was drawn behind when she felt a figure sweep up beside her.

"There you are." Nara nudged the drow with her shoulder. "I was beginning to think I'd been abandoned."

Nathyrra giggled again, the warmth of her expression had been even greater than that of the sun. "Just enjoying the day. Hah. The daylight. Of all things."

As nonchalantly as she could, Nara needled at her friend. "And Valen?"

The drow shrugged. "To another district perhaps. He thought it time to restock our supplies." Dilatorily the pair dragged themselves over to a nearby bench and sat together before Nathyrra spoke again. "I hadn't expected you to be up-and-about so soon. Are you still in any pain?"

"No, no." Nara smiled. "One last trip to the healers and I expect I shall be fit to fight again." With a sigh the wood elf stood and turned to face her drow friend. "And perhaps that is what I should do now."

Nathyrra nodded, smiling and gave her friend a wave as she disappeared into the crowds of the city. Leaning back and closing her eyes, Nathyrra once again lost herself into the warmth of the yellow beacon in the sky. After a few long moments she felt a shadow blot the glow from her face. She smirked. "To the temple with you already!" Opening her eyes, Nathyrra was met with the face of a young, human lad.

"Sorry to bother you miss. You are in the company of Nara Wraithblade yes?" The boy wore a tabard indicating his service to Lord Nasher. "A message for her. From the castle."

He thrust a small, white, sealed envelope into the drows hands. With a quick bow and salute, he dissolved back into the assembly of townsfolk. _And what is this? Guess I'd best go find Nara._


	8. Deekin and the Bubble of Mystery

"Strange clouds above the woods." The small, scaly figure blushed. "And... Deekin thinks he may have passed gas."

OOooOO

Rich, golden warmth blossomed, nestled in the depths of a bright cerulean sky. The sun stretched it's long, hot fingers across the heavens, blurring the vision of anyone who dared to look upon it's glory.

"Thank you once again Imolen." Nara shared a quick smile with the cleric and exited the temple with a sigh of relief. Holy places, she thought, were not her places.

Pushing through market stalls thick with people, Nara made her way to the district gate. With only a few steps remaining she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. _Valen._ She watched him fill a large leather pack with his most recent purchases. Nara drew in a nervous breath and made a large stride in his direction. Her step soon cut short when a hand clasped her shoulder.

"Nara." Nathyrra smiled. "A message for you. It's from the castle."

"Valen." Nara mumbled in response.

"Oh, no. I haven't seen him yet but..."

Nathyrra placed the wrinkled white paper into Nara's hands and watched as she cracked the red wax seal that bound the letter. Nara read aloud:

_Strange news my friends,_

_whispers from Mirabar and Luskan both speak of strange purple_

_storms within Neverwinter Wood. Impenetrable darkness and_

_never-ending storm. How much of this is truth,_

_I do not know._

_Stranger still, rumours of similar storms have travelled_

_all the way from Memnon. For even a whisper_

_to travel this quickly surprises me._

_I fear as you may do now, these storms are_

_connected. Smaller pieces to a much larger puzzle._

_I thought only that you should know._

_-Aarin._

Colour bled from Nathyrra's face. "Nara," her voice barely a whisper, "what do we do?"

Furiously Nara crushed the paper within her fist. "I don't know Nathyrra." She threw the crumpled letter to the ground. "How should I?"

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"Find Valen." Nara snapped back. "Find him, and tell him of these _whispers_."

Without speaking another word Nara turned on her heels and pushed past the guards to leave the district.

Valen's eyes flicked nervously through the crowds as Nathyrra approach him. It had taken her some time to find him and the clear bright of the day was fading in to the bleary stroke of afternoon sky.

She jogged to him and stopped at his side, panting. "A letter... strange storms."

Quickly she retold of the messenger, Nara's visit to the temple and her reaction to the note.

"We'll leave in two days. I'll go put our supplies in our room. Go to the castle and speak with Gend, he may know more than he has written." Each syllable over his lips droned with an eerie calm.

Sensing his unease Nathyrra nodded gently and rested a hand on his shoulder. All he did was avert his eyes and Nathyrra knew her unspoken concerns would go ignored. Nodding once more she pat his shoulder, hoping her simple gesture would ease him. Valen shrugged her hand aside and the pair parted ways.

* * *

The dark interior of the inn caught Valen off-guard for a moment. He squinted his eyes and stood still in the doorway, waiting for them to adjust. A moment later his focus returned and came to rest on a small, womanly form draped across the bar. The woman's thick, dark curls rested across her shoulders, playing along her soft skin as she turned and launched herself at him.

"Did Nathyrra find you, tell you of these whispers?" Nara pressed her face against him, her nose grazing his. "That is not all we have to discuss." Though her words had an element of play to them, Nara's eyes were dark, the corners of her mouth drawn into a faint frown.

Drinking in her warm breath for only a moment, Valen pushed passed her silently and landed one foot fall on the stairs before her hand was upon his shoulder, jerking him around to face her again.

"Silent and brooding won't play this time Shadowbreath." Sensing his attempt to shove past her again, Nara leapt ahead of him, forming a gate across the stairs with her arms. "Truly you have nothing to say? Valen I don't wish to play the hero this time. I won't travel all over Faerûn, all over Toril, to save these people simply because they're too weak or lazy to save themselves."

Her small frame proved a futile defence and Valen brushed past her easily. Nara's fortification and will were both close to breaking. She charged up the stairs after him, forcing her way into his room as Valen attempted to close the door behind him.

The walls and floor of the tiny room were bathed in resplendent light and the sweet scent of warm wood permeated the space. Nara still had a frown dribbled across her lips as she watched Valen meticulously straighten and tie his unruly hair before busying himself among his new acquisitions.

There were few exceptions to Nara's selfishness. She did as she pleased, when she pleased and for many years the concerns of others meant nothing. It wasn't until she met her only human friend during the late years of her adolescence that Nara took the welfare of another living being into consideration.

She cared for the well being of Aarin Gend.

After so long alone it had seemed to Nara as though her procurement of companions snowballed. Now she cared for the well being of Nathyrra and Valen too.

"I think you and Nathyrra should return to Undermountain. If such a disconcerting storm truly exists in the woods of Neverwinter, let the king of this proud city send his own heroes to face it."

Nara sat on his bed and traced the ornate carvings etched into the headboard with her soft fingertips. She concentrated on the motion as she spoke.

"Valen surely you understand... surely you realise that this is not our fight. We could lock swords with endless armies of shadow at an infinite amount of storms across this land and nothing would change. A drow, a tiefling and an assassin. We would never truly be counted as their saviours." The elf stopped her fidgeting and caught his gaze in hers. "So why should we bother fighting for their lives? Valen, have you nothing to say?"

"There is little I could add to your sermon but useless embroidery."

"Do not go to those woods as I know you intend to." She growled.

"Someone has to help these people Nara. What if the shadows should spill from the edges of the wood and return to the city? The Seer-"

"So you are here only to do her bidding! I hope my warmth proved a worthwhile distraction on this mission for your loving seer. Take me and promptly leave me. Take all you will before you save us, the waste who dwell upon the surface."

"I... _took_ you?" His aphotic gaze tore through her, riving Nara's very spirit from her body. "I took _only_ what you offered me."

She stared breathlessly into his eyes, barely able to break the words free from her lips. "I did not think it an offer I would regret."

His face turned to the floor and he took a place beside her. "And yet-"

"And yet I do."

His steely gaze met hers again and he took up one of her hands in his firm grip. "I do not wish to repeat the mistake of our past."

* * *

Carefully, a small, scaled hand wrote in a notebook. _And so the brave Kobold bard decides it is his wish, no his duty, to venture into the Neverwinter Wood and free it of its mysterious storm_. Deekin scratched his neck and squinted one eye. _But perhaps the sort-of-brave Kobold bard could use some help_.

Placing his notebook into the small cloth backpack at his feet, Deekin wriggled and writhed around as he dug deeper into the pack. "A-ha!" He jumped from the rock he was rested upon and thrust his hands high into the air. Dancing around, jumping from foot to foot, the kobold had found a new energy in his small victory. He had walked a long way along the dirt road from Luskan and had come to rest upon that rock only minutes ago, exhausted from his efforts. A long, dark grin on his lips, Deekin sat down again and slowly peeled his fingers away from the glowing object he held in his clutches. "So bubble of mystery," he spoke into a crystalline orb, "Deekin would like to see where the Boss is now."

Pulsing and throbbing the fuchsia sphere bled waves of purple light across the dusky sky. Inside Deekin saw Nara Wraithblade and Valen Shadowbreath sitting together in his room at the inn. "Goat-Man!" Deekin giggled, his smile widening. "Very good bubble of mystery. And where is Boss and Goat-Man?" Again the orb flashed and gleamed, panning to reveal the mighty gates into the city of Neverwinter. Delicately placing the orb back in his pack, Deekin peeked inside and whispered "Thank you bubble of mystery. Deekin will make his way to Neverwinter."

_Having learned the location of his boss from the bubble of mystery, the a-little-bit-more-brave-than-before Kobold bard will rest,_ he wrote once more into his book, _and in the morning travel to the city of Neverwinter._ "And," Deekin spoke aloud, "perhaps Deekin not eat any more of the strange purple berries that-" with a heave, a burp pushed into his mouth "grow along the side of the road." Deekin dropped his notebook on the ground and ran into the trees, dust kicking up under his bare feet.

Birds tore from the trees as the kobold wailed and choked in the bushes below. "Uuuhhhhgh. Berries."

* * *

Nara rose to her feet and paced about the room. A puzzled look painted across her dainty face, she knotted her brow and nervously rubbed her hands together as she moved. "Our mistakes were many but truly I do not count my time with you among them."

"Nara." His voice was low and deliberate. "We need to leave the city and make for Neverwinter Wood-"

"Will you go even if I plead with you not to? How much does the Seer expect from you and Nathyrra?"

"The Seer sent us not only to ensure your safety from the storm, but to find it's cause. This worries her my lady." His eyes followed the elf as she continued her pacing. "I will not ask you to follow us if you do not wish to go."

Nara stopped still and let her hands fall to her sides. "I will go... I will go if you will but explain to me why you're being so cold."

"Do I seem cold?" Valen pushed his brows together. "I suppose I do. But I am simply worried over this quest. My preparations will take a little time, I told Nathyrra to be ready to leave in two days. I worry we'll be too late."

"You're a good man Valen." Nara sighed.

The tiefling reached out to her and grasped her small hand in his, pulling her to him. She sat in his lap and gently pressed her lips to his. Her took her face in his hands and she kissed him with increasing urgency. Their lips broke apart and Nara groaned in aggravation. Valen stole in a quick breath and ushered her out of his lap.

As she turned her eyes to the floor and knitted her fingers together, Nara whispered, "I understand. We will leave in two days."

* * *

Standing outside the tavern in the pale hues of the morning, Nara tugged her boots up and adjusted the pack on her back. The open space and deep scent of Spring caused her spirit to rise, if only a little.

"So soon to leave? You must not have missed Neverwinter as much as I thought." Aarin's voice was barely a whisper as he emerged from the shadows. "I have bought the map of Neverwinter Woods as you asked. I hope for your sake my friend, that this storm holds an answer."

With deft hands Nara plucked the scrolls from the Spymaster's grasp and tucked it into her pack. Without a word the elf slowly drew her lips up to Aarin's cheek and placed a light kiss upon it. Before he could say another word Nara made her way for the gates of Neverwinter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there it is. A little Deekin and a little angst. I hope you enjoyed reading and please, if you've made it this far I'd really appreciate a review.

**Jinjer:** Thanks for the review. To answer your question I think it's safe to say there may have been a bit of damage but I'd also like to think Valen could be gentle if the occasion called for it ;)


	9. Forest Dwellers

"How much farther to Neverwinter?"

"Still a ways my small friend but we'll be there soon enough. Why do you not pass the time with another of your tales?"

"Sure." The kobold beamed. "Deekin will tell you of his latest adventure. It all started with the bubble of mystery..."

OOooOO

As he sat near the warm fire of the Inn in Neverwinter, Aarin Gend enjoyed a hot meal. He closed his eyes as the first bright lights of the morning sun pushed through the stained glass windows and danced across his skin. Gend let out a long, contented sigh and sunk low in his chair. It was not until he heard a familiar voice that his eyes flew open and rested upon the speaker.

"Let us eat and _then_ worry Valen." Nathyrra padded silently down the stairs of the inn, tiefling in tow.

Valen did not think on that for even a moment before responding. "Nathyrra, we have much to do and only one day left to do it in." The two seated themselves at a rickety table near the bar. "If we're to find maps, get supplies and make a plan we'll need Nara's input."

"Look General," a smile played across the drow's lips, "I'm not one of your recruits to be barked at. I will find her after I've eaten."

Aarin rose from his chair and made his way to the pair's table. "Excuse me friends," waiting for no real invitation, he sat, "but have you not seen Nara this morning? Not received the papers she bade I draw up for you?"

"What papers are these?" Valen's eyes grew dark and his tail whipped behind him.

With a brilliant smile and sudden heave the Spymaster fell into a fit of deep laughter. "A changed woman she _may_ be but her dislike of travelling companions I see has not altered." Valen and Nathyrra stared blankly at the man as his face grew serious. "A map and scroll from the Cleric Imolen, did I give her early this morning. She told me you were all leaving at once and that her acquisition of the papers was a matter of urgency... she would be well on her way to Neverwinter Wood by now."

With a quiet sigh Nathyrra slowly rose from her chair. "If we leave now we just might be able to catch her up... Valen?"

"We leave tomorrow Nathyrra. That's the plan. I have arrangements to make." With that he left the inn and didn't look back.

"Well," the drow ran her fingertips across her forehead, "perhaps we will see her tomorrow. Could we get a copy of the map you gave Nara?"

"Of course, I'll see to it." Aarin gave Nathyrra a small but reassuring smile before leaving the inn, and the remains of his breakfast behind.

Spending just a moment to wonder on Valen's state of mind, Nathyrra soon left to find the tiefling.

* * *

Slick with blood, Nara's kukri squelched as she pulled it from the soiled hide of the large bear. The closer she got to Neverwinter Wood, the stranger the animals seemed to behave. Even creatures small and meek that would usually keep their distance were engaging her, forcing her to kill what she could normally avoid.

The elf's keen senses soon alerted her to the sound of a caravan coming south toward her. Standing very still Nara faded into stealth before sneaking off to the side of the dirt road.

When the caravan came into view the elf recognised a familiar face.

* * *

Lightly panting, Nathyrra sprinted the short distance to reach Valen as he emerged from the healing house. His eyes caught hers dashing toward him so he busied himself filling a satchel with his newly acquired potions.

"So," Nathyrra leaned forward, resting her palms on her bent knees, "wonder why Nara left without us."

"I got some helpful potions from the healers and have only one thing left to pick up before I'll be ready to leave. That however, won't be ready until tonight." Valen slung the satchel over his shoulder and watched Nathyrra straighten up. "Should we consider hiring a cleric or paladin to accompany us? We would have done little without them last time."

Nathyrra, sensing her gentle prodding would get her nowhere, took Valen's shoulders in her hands. "Valen? Why _did_ Nara leave without us?"

"I do not know Nathyrra." He huffed. "What of hiring help?"

The two stared at each other in silence for a short time. Valen's strong gaze finally broke Nathyrra's will.

"I should not think we'll need the cleric." The drow said thoughtfully. "If Nara had thought one necessary then I am sure she already has one with her. Do not worry Valen, Nara is probably enlisting the aid of the Sword Coasts finest warriors as we speak."

* * *

"Deekin?" Nara left stealth as the caravan approached and called out over the thunder of hoof-beats.

The small bard smiled a brilliant, toothy grin and threw himself from the carriage, toward the elf's feet.

"Boss!"

With a hurried tug the caravan master pulled his horses up to watch the exchange with curious eyes. "Found your friend, little one?" The heavy man smiled through his thick moustache.

"Yes, thank you for the ride. Deekin thinks he would never have made it without you."

Deekin skipped back toward the caravan and placed a few coins in the large mans hands before exchanging farewells and returning to Nara's side.

"D-Deekin? I- I-" Eyes wide as saucers, the elf stammered before her face fell blank.

"So Boss, Deekin knows how much you must have missed him," Deekin unstrapped a lute from his back and held it by its neck, "but the bubble of mystery tells Deekin an adventure is about to be had."

He trotted off toward the woods, strumming his lute and singing off-key as Nara followed behind him, dumbstruck.

* * *

Anxious to meet up with her elf friend again, Nathyrra paced as she waited for Valen to finish the last of his business in the city of Neverwinter. The soft colours of dusk powdered the sky before the tiefling returned to her side with his latest acquisition. The contents of the wrapped parcel was obvious to Nathyrra without Valen needing to speak of it. The shape was clearly that of a short sword. Without speaking the drow stretched her arms out to indicate she wished to look and wordlessly, Valen handed it to her.

When her long, thin fingertips reached the edge of the fabric binding the weapon, Nathyrra pulled gently at the cloth. As the wrappings fell away from the tip of the blade Nathyrra's jaw fell slack and she stared at it in wonder.

* * *

Just within the glossy, green canopy of the woods, Deekin and Nara had talked until the afternoon lapsed into evening. Hot and humid, the night passed sluggishly and Nara noted that the air seemed still even so close to the gathering violet storm.

When emerald shafts of light broke through the leaves high above them, Nara stood and considered her next move. As she silently pondered, Deekin stirred. Flying from his bedroll the kobold flitted about, tidying, packing and speaking at a frenetic pace. Taking in a deep, cleansing breath, Nara wondered if his thoughts were as violent as his pace. A little cruelly, she wondered if he had any substantial thoughts at all.

"What now boss? Because if you not knows, Deekin has his bub-"

The little bards words stopped when Nara raised a hand to hush him. She squinted her eyes to see as a collection of forest dwellers approached them.

* * *

Shrugging the light load onto his shoulders Valen did a mental check of everything he had packed. With a satisfied nod he lastly strapped his recently acquired short sword to his back.

The morning air was surprisingly crisp for the city of Neverwinter and Valen savoured the cool air rushing into his lungs before the pair made for the city gates.

Nathyrra looked questioningly toward the closest edge of the woods as she brushed the soft earth with her boots. "The green of them... the trees. It is strange to me."

"Stranger than that?"

Valen pointed to the tops of the trees near the centre of the forest where the swirling purple clouds of the sinister storm blanketed them.

No more words were said as they solemnly entered the first sparse smattering of trees.

* * *

"Hail copper elf. Do you too leave these woods this day?" She was beautiful and naked as she approached the pair, raising her hand in a gesture of greeting.

Every inch of her skin resembled soft bark and from her scalp, long, soft waves of leaves and flowers flowed to rest upon her shoulders.

"No Dryad," Nara responded, "today we enter your woods."

The dryad frowned, "But you must not, copper one. These woods can hold the storm no longer. That is why we seek a new home."

With a sweep of her long, elegant arm the dryad gestured toward the party leaving with her. The small band contained deer, badger, wolf and bear among it's animals and along with them, other fey including faeries and nymphs.

Deekin squinted at the dryad quizzically, "How does you leave your tree, pretty dryad? Deekin thoughts that made you very sick."

She smiled brightly, "Very smart little one, very smart indeed. But you see," the dryad opened her slender fingers to reveal an acorn resting on her palm, "this is my Acorn of Far Travel. It shall keep me safe until my tree is freed from this evil storm and returned to me." Her smile faded a little. "And please, call me Ciah."

"Please Ciah," Nara began, "tell us all you know of this storm."

A gorgeous woman of elven appearance stepped forward from the group, her hourglass curves swaying sensuously. She wore a thin stretch of fabric around her waist, her pale breast mostly covered with long, flaxen hair.

"We know much." The woman spoke softly.

Deekin turned his face upward to meet her sad, emerald stare before Nara thrust her hands over his eyes.

"Do not look Deekin! It can be dangerous to gaze upon her kind." Nara sneered, "Do not try to stun him Nymph or I'll take your head."

"Please," Ciah rested a hand on the wood elf's shoulder, "Lilaran means no harm. She will not charm your friend."

Reservedly Nara withdrew her hands and Deekin's gaze shot back to the beautiful nymph to watch her speak.

"Knowledge we have copper one, it is warriors we need."

* * *

"Hold."

As she whispered Nathyrra placed her palm flat across Valen's armoured chest. He stopped and the pair crouched low in the brush.

"I hear the strangest noises Valen. Sadly, I know little of what a forest should sound like." The drow let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Which are the sounds I _should_ be alerting you of?"

"Do not worry Nathyrra." Valen placed a comforting hand on her back. "Just tell me what you know you hear. Any sounds you recognise."

She sunk to the ground and closed her eyes tight. "Well... I hear the padding of animals on soft earth. I hear no birds. That's strange right?" The drow rubbed her temples lightly and continued. "I hear running water. Not fast but yes, free running water. A river it seems. Beyond that," her eyes flew open, "is the storm."

"Very good Nathyrra." He rewarded her with a smile. "Let us make for the river."

* * *

The night air was hot and heavy as Nathyrra and Valen drank from the cool river and ate of their fragrant bread. They exchanged casual conversation, choosing to speak little of their current quest.

An hour of this passed before Nathyrra unfurled a light blanket and, stretching out like a cat, found enough comfort to attempt the sleep-like trance of the Drow. Valen sat nearby listening to the sounds of night and watching the swirl of purple clouds through the trees. They could reach the eye of the storm tomorrow.

Removing his gauntlets and running a hand along one of his horns, Valen wondered where Nara could be. He worried that with her head start she had already made it to the vortex and attempted to disperse the winds. Mostly he worried that she had attempted this and failed.

Two hours languidly passed into history as Valen stood guard. The tiefling did not mind sentry duty, he slept little. The few hours a night he would sleep, he often dreamt unpleasant dreams and awoke to think unpleasant thoughts.

As he thought one of his unpleasant thoughts, recalling a memory from the Blood Wars, Valen heard the snap of a twig and hushed whispers from near a row of thorny brambles. He craned his neck and pricked his ears, listening as the rustling of leaves and sweeping of dirt seemed to approach him. With a quick flick of his hand Valen had his flail grasped and quietly rose to his feet. Within a few seconds the whispers were all around him and an air of activity seemed to encircle him.

Valen felt a light pressure on his shoulder followed quickly by the tickle of warm breath in his ear as the voice spoke.

"Do not be afraid Valen Shadowbreath."


	10. Loss of Composure

**Warning:** This chapter bumps my story up from a 'T' rating to an 'M' because it contains some material which is a little sexually explicit. If you're offended by this sort of thing, feel free to skip this chapter and meet up with our heroes again in the next one.

OOooOO

"_The preparationsssss are almost complete_." Inook hissed as his shadowy minions surrounded him. "_As soon asss your brothersss arrive we enter the ssstorm!_"

OOooOO

Valen swung his heavy flail around to strike his unseen foe but struck nothing. His bright eyes followed a cloud of red dust as it rose from unsettled soil. With a quiet growl Valen lunged at where he supposed his hidden attacker to be and his body made contact with the invisible being.

Her stealth left her as she hit the ground. The air knocked from her lungs, Nara gasped for breath and pushed at the tiefling with her feet. As she did, she rolled to her side and Valen adjusted himself, taking in the commotion before him.

The elf rolled and flipped in one supple movement onto her feet, clutching at her chest as Deekin burst out of the brambles, bolting towards her.

"Boss!" The kobold clutched at the leg of her leathers and smiled knowingly. "Deekin tolds you not to sneak up on the Goat Man."

Ocean blue eyes flicking between them, Valen was momentarily at a loss for words. His eyes finally rested on the bard, "Deekin? What is going on here?"

Deekin spoke dramatically, accompanying his words with actions as he went, "Well, boss sees camp fire and hears voices. Deekin and boss sneaks up to the thorny plants and hide there. Then, boss tells Deekin to wait here while she go see who's there. When she comes back, boss tells Deekin she sees Goat Man and will sneak up to him, says she doesn't think Goat Man wants to see her."

A small frown crept along Valen's face at the little bards words. Deekin paused his retelling as Nathyrra approached them from her place of rest.

"Anyway, Deekin tells boss that Goat Man don't like being snuck up on." The kobold pasted a small, toothy grin on his face, "But boss never listens to Deekin."

Deekin raised his face a little and sniffed the air. When he spied cheese and bread near the dying embers of the fire, the kobold threw his pack and lute to the dirt and began to eat.

Valen and Nara followed slowly behind him. By the time Nara removed her pack and belt, and tidied up after Deekin, he was sitting at Nathyrra's side, nuzzling her long diamond hair.

* * *

Valen sat upon a mossy, fallen tree just out of sight of the campfire. With his large hand the tiefling patted a place on the rough bark beside him and Nara took her seat wordlessly. The silence stretched on and neither being would look at the other. Finally, with her eyes still averted, Nara spoke.

"You did not need to follow."

"You must have known we would. Nathyrra has been beside herself with worry over you."

"I had hoped you would not. These are the troubles of the surface Shadowbreath, not the concerns of the people of Lith My'athar. I'm sure I can handle this."

Their hushed voices wove into the humid air of the wood. Valen flicked his eyes up to take in the sight of the wood elf in the dark. Her leathers were in good condition and there was little blood on them, he was glad she had managed to stay out of too much trouble. She did not fidget of fuss but her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, Valen knew the elf did not care for the heat.

Satisfied with his inspection of her, he resumed his soft spoken discussion, "M'lady, we will finish this together."

"Without repeating the mistakes of the past, right?" Nara finally raised her eyes to meet his. "That _is_ what you said."

Valen turned his eyes to the ground, "It is."

Dusting the light sprinkling of bark from her pants, Nara rose from the trunk of the fallen tree.

"But understand," Valen's eyes met hers again, his voice barely a whisper, "I do only what I think is best for you."

The elf furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. He carried on before she could speak.

"I was... angry when you left Lith My'athar. I did not understand how you could leave me when you claimed you loved me. I came to realise that you truly could not remain below the surface, I should have realised sooner, I should have offered to leave and take you with me."

Nara considered his words before she spoke softly, "You could not leave the Seer, even now I would guess you plan your return to her side. Perhaps it is simply not in my nature to love as you do. I am not able to love two men in such a way as you were with her and I."

Valen rose to stand in front of her and looked into her wide, blue eyes.

"My love for the Seer is... different. I told you-"

"And I heard you Valen. That didn't make it any easier to share you, as you required me to!" Angrily Nara yanked the leather gloves from her hands and stuffed them over the edge of her pants. "Living in the dark, under the earth. Living there with _her_."

With one quick swipe the elf wiped the growing beads of sweat from her coppery brow and huffed. Valen remained calm, but enjoyed watching her lose her composure.

"Did you truly not desire my company when you left?" He asked, slow and evenly.

"Of course I did you fool. There was no point in asking you to leave her. _Shadow and Hell_!" Nara tugged at the edge of her leathers, desperate to let any air in. "It grows hotter by the second."

"I would have left." He took her arms and began unlacing the dark leather binds on her wrists and upper arms. "And I have made no plans to return to Lith My'athar."

Nara stopped her fussing and locked eyes with the tiefling while he continued his work. Valen smiled faintly at her face, blank of all but shock. His fingers tentatively brushed up her side to tug on the ties binding the side of her leather tunic.

"Enough?" Valen took a step back from her.

"No." Nara spluttered, "I mean- what? Enough what? Are you really not returning to the Seer? Valen, what will you do with your life?"

Valen's face grew serious. "What would you have me do?"

"Stay with me. We could do all the things we promised each other." Her smile grew large and bright in the dark.

"Do you still wish to see Sigil?" He chuckled.

"Why not? Let's see everything." Slowly her smile fell. "If we manage to finish off these storms and shadows. When it all ends. When we have time. And we _will_ have time."

Rarely was Nara concerned with the future, she liked to live in the moment and Valen had appreciated that about her in the early days of their relationship. He himself was not prone to flights of whimsy, he liked to plan on every possible outcome. He always suspected she hated that about him. These things never stopped them loving each other.

Spurred on by the memories of their better days Valen boldly wrapped his arm around her to rest on the small of her back. He pulled her forward and sent his lips crashing down on to hers. Soon his other hand trailed gently over her leathers to rest atop her breast. Nara moaned against his lips and splayed her fingers over his chest.

Taking both his hands to her sides, Valen pushed the elf back up against a tree. With a small grunt Nara pulled her lips away from him and with a nimble touch began to unbuckle his armour. Caught for a moment in the heat of her, Valen had forgotten the chance of crushing his lover with the weight of his armour and wasted no time in helping her to remove each piece and set his flail aside.

Kissing more gently now, Valen coaxed her lips apart and sought her tongue. Pressing Nara roughly against the tree, Valen tugged the remaining laces and buckles of her armour while she stripped him of what remained of his clothing. When no shreds were left, Valen swept her up and lay her on her back, down on the leaves and soil, in one fluid movement.

Gently resting his weight on her, Nara could feel the tiefling's arousal pressed against her intimately. As he nipped on her bottom lip and placed hot, heavy kisses along her collar bone, Nara moaned again and shot her hand into his hair to tug on one of his horns. With a low, throaty growl Valen pushed one of his muscular legs between hers and took one of her breasts back into his hand. He massaged the sensitive peak as the elf writhed beneath his touch.

The tiefling's tail curled around one of Nara's calves as he rocked gently against her. A few moments passed before he slipped inside her with a growl and sharp intake of breath. Roughly gripping her thigh with his right hand, and grasping a handful of her rich brown hair in the other, Valen set the steady pace as Nara arched and bucked.

After a time, and a quickening of pace, she let out a gentle cry and he shuddered into her. Valen rolled them onto their sides and as Nara opened her lips, swollen from their efforts, he cut off her words by placing a small kiss on the scar below her eye.

The scar he gave her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope the lil bit of smut in this chapter didn't scare anyone off. Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, I hope you're enjoying it. A special thanks to the people who added me to their favourites or left a review, it's so very kind of you.


	11. A Mere Human Man

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I hope there are still people out there interested in this story.

* * *

"You must venture to the storm here, copper one." Ciah the dryad made a marking on Nara and Deekin's map. "I am certain Inook has the very thing you need."

OOooOO

Only yesterday were the walls of the forest around them glossy and green, still fresh with life. Now as the companions gathered together the caliginous breath of the storm covered even the lowest eaves with its malevolent presence.

Nathyrra and Valen paid close attention as Nara relayed the story that Ciah and Lilaran had shared with her.

For some time whispers had stirred in the wood about a shadow lord seeking to open dark gates to other worlds. Ciah had begun researching and soon learnt more than she would ever have wished be true. The story she told Nara and Deekin was about a mere human man.

* * *

Agrin, the man, a sorcerer of great reputation had been working for many years on what he said would be the most perfect, the most precise form of teleportation the magical community had ever seen. Claiming he could somehow use the power of storms to open portals, Agrin purported that if he could create two storms great enough on opposite sides of Toril, he could potentially walk into one storm and emerge from the other.

As time passed Agrin began to perfect his technique. He crafted a wand and imbued it with a great many magics. With this he was able to summon, at will, colossal storms with the exact magical properties he desired. On his first attempt to enter one of these tempests the sorcerer was thrown violently aside, cast into thorny bushes, he emerged scarred but determined.

That night Agrin stole an artifact of great worth from his king. Stories had said the orb was able to reveal to one, the answer for every question it could be asked. Agrin escaped unseen from the kings castle and returned to his tower, the fuchsia orb tucked neatly within his robes.

His silver eyes stared into the sphere and slowly, Agrin's old, cracked lips opened to address it.

"Orb. My plans are so near completion. I will be celebrated forever if I can but solve the few mysteries remaining. Tell me orb, how can I open the second storm portal at the location I desire?"

Waves of fuchsia light rolled from the orb and a series of pictures revealed to Agrin all he needed to know.

"Yes, yes!" The old man screeched and cackled as he scribbled into his book with quill and ink. "Orb. My plan... _so_ near completion... Tell me orb, how do I enter the storm unharmed?"

Disclosed to Agrin was the formula to turn the orb itself into a trinket able to protect it's holder from the fury of his malign tempests.

* * *

"I still do not understand." Nathyrra furrowed her brow. "So, he discovered how to make these storms anywhere he wished. He then had the means to enter them and not be destroyed. This does not sound like such dark magic."

"The hearts of men are too easily corrupted." Valen pondered.

Nara nodded and continued her tale.

* * *

Locked away in his tower for many long months Agrin made new discoveries about his storms. He questioned the sphere on every possible use for the magics contained within his wand. The orb unveiled a use the sorcerer had not even considered. Shadows conjured to the edge of the storms could be used as conduits, empowering the winds. With such strength, the sorcerer could pull through his portals, creatures from other planes. Agrin considered the prospect of his own army of planar creatures, bound to his will and a dark laugh escaped his lips. However, Agrin did not have such spells of binding in his arsenal.

Left with no other choice Agrin returned to his guild. The bright, neon lights of spell activity filled the stone building. As he entered Agrin took in a great breath, the scent of powders, reagents and magic filled his aging lungs.

"Agrin?" A young man approached him. "Agrin. I had thought we would perhaps never see you again." The two shared a quick embrace. "There are rumours you died in a terrible experiment." The young man peered at the scars hidden within Agrin's hood.

"No, no my friend. I am well enough." Agrin croaked, pulling the cloak forward. "Is Starshard here?"

"He is." The youth pointed down the long, winding corridor. "He is in his study. I am sure he will be overjoyed to see you at last."

The aging sorcerer walked the length of the twisted corridor and when he reached the large wooden door at the end, he rapped softly against it.

"Enter." Came the voice from behind the door.

Once inside Agrin told the leader of his guild about the progress of his experiment in teleportation. At first the leader Seren Starshard was excited at the prospect, his mood soured however as Agrin's tale continued. Fearing his friends madness and the dark arts into which he now poured his energy, the elf Starshard put Agrin into a magic induced sleep and called for an assembly of his guild.

It took many hours for Agrin's fate to be decided. Starshard and his sorcerers could not kill their friend but were truly afraid of the darkness that now drove him. They created their own portal to a planar prison of their creation. A great marble hall where Agrin would live out the rest of his days.

As they chanted softly and prepared to send the once great sorcerer to his fate, Agrin roused.

"I see what you seek to do." He hissed at the circle of spell casters surrounding him. "I will return here Starshard. I will return in a storm of my making and then you shall all witness my greatness."

In one last grasp at his freedom Agrin lunged at Starshard. The chanting stopped and as Agrin clutched the leaders robes, the fuchsia orb fell from his trappings and he disappeared to another plane.

* * *

"And it is from there he creates these storms in the hopes he can return from his prison?" Nathyrra now sharpening her daggers, stopped to meet Nara's eyes.

"Yes." Nara nodded once.

Valen began strapping his bags to his back and belt. "But how did he come to control these shadows? He needs them to empower his storm so he has a chance at returning to this realm, but how did he enlist their aid in the first place?"

"Lilaran-" Nara began.

"The nymph!" Deekin stopped plucking his lute and finally joined the conversation. "The most beautiful creature Deekin has ever seen."

Nara snorted derisively.

"And so sweet she was to Deekin!" He smiled wide. "Much sweeter than the boss has ever been. Deekin not thinks the boss be that nice at all really. Good thing Deekin like the boss a whole lot anyway."

"Anyway," Nara raised her voice and sneered, "Lilaran says that this shadow lord Inook is responsible. She says Agrin promised Inook a vast demonic army upon his successful return."

"Ok, ok." Nathyrra stood and dusted the dirt from her flowing robes. "Now the big question. How do we stop this Agrin from returning here?"

Nara let out a long breath and put her hands on her hips. "Before the storms presence in the forest was too... encumbering, Ciah and her clan had thought up their own plan. I think it's our best shot."

As they fixed their packs and checked supplies Nara explained Ciah's plan to her companions.

"Inook has an orb similar to the one crafted by Agrin. It allows him to enter the storm and venture to the sorcerers prison." She relayed. "We kill him, take it and use it to travel to there before we serve Agrin a similar fate."

"Uhh." Nathyrra raised a single finger. "While that sounds simple enough," she continued sarcastically, "we have no way to kill the shadow lord. I don't know about you Deekin, but I know nothing of holy magics."

Valen held his new short sword, bound in rags, out to Nara. "This should be enough my lady."

Apprehensively the wood elf reached out and grazed her fingertips along the cloth, peeling it back to reveal a short blade, drenched in a golden glow. Hands shaking, she finally grasped the hilt and spun the blade, weighing it in her hand.

"It's beautiful." Nara whispered to herself before turning to Valen to address him. "Where did you come along a blade such as this?"

"It matters not," Valen smiled, "only that it shall serve well enough."

* * *

The last of clear air and blue heavens far behind them, the group waded further into the moist air, toward the eye of the storm.

"Deekin wonders boss," the kobold plucked at this lute strings as he walked, "what makes this shadow man-"

"Inook." Nara stated.

Deekin nodded. "What makes this Inook's orb different from the sorcerer's?"

"I don't know Deeks." Nara sighed, catching a glimpse of the glowing sword on her belt, it's majesty dulled by the increasingly thick violet fog. "I doubt it holds the answers to all of Faerûn's questions like Agrin's did. Who knows," she shrugged, "maybe this Starshard fellow lost the real orb and Agrin simply sent Inook to find it."

"Boss?" He ceased his plucking and stopped to face his elven friend. "Deekin thinks you should see his bubble-"

Plunged into instant twilight the forest around them became dark and still.

"What is this?" Valen drew his flail, the action prompting the female elves to do the same.

The veil of night grew darker still and Nara held her sword out to try and pierce it. As she did the beady red eyes of shadow creatures popped open all around them and with shrieks that echoed off the trees, they raised their claws to attack.

* * *

With the grace that came only to her kind, Nara lunged and dodged. She thrust her blade again and again and parried their dusky claws with finesse.

Nathyrra pushed Deekin forward into a small clearing and urged him to play. Raising his scaled hands, the bard struck his fingers along the strings of the lute in a surprisingly beautiful bard song. As his last note sounded Nathyrra began muttering quietly, slowly building a ball of fire in her hands. One of the menacing shadows hovered over the drow, it raised it's claws to strike. The air around her became like a vacuum, sucking all the heat into it. A drop of perspiration rushed from her brow and dripped from her nose to evaporate into the blazing globoid as Nathyrra released the fireball. It screamed through the air and exploded into the shadowy figure, burning it to nothing more than an oily orb in a pile of ashes and smoke.

Remaining composed, Valen kept his demons at bay while whirling and twirling in his horrible dance of death. Spinning, striking and pulverising, Valen pounded fiend after fiend into the ground, meeting no real challenge. He heard Deekin sweetly singing a haunting melody that seemed to restore to him his expended energy. With this new found endurance Valen let forth a roar and plunged himself deep into the bodies of shadow, obscuring himself from the view of his companions.

"Valen?"

Nara's worried voice did not reach him over the hiss and screech of his falling enemies. The tiefling continued his assault, edging closer and closer to the light, lavender hues of the storm.

Hands on her chest, Nathyrra whispered frantically and summoned an elemental being of blistering fire, sending him forward to distract the growing swarm of shadows while she rained twinkling missiles of magic down upon them.

Deekin dropped his lute to the ground and pulled his crossbow from his back. Busy loading a quarrel, he didn't see the lone shadow approaching him.

Sweat slowly seeped into her boots and Nara used her split second of solitude to take one off shake it out. As she pulled it back on the elf glimpsed Deekin's impending doom and launched herself past Nathyrra, receiving a smattering of burns from the drows magic missiles, and plunged her radiant sword into the fiends midsection. It screeched and lashed out, narrowly missing the elf and kobold. Deekin fired his bolt and it landed right in the creatures piercing red stare with a "thwoop". Nara ran her grimy, blackened hands over him to check for injuries. Finding him in good health, Nara smiled down at her friend and with a sharp sigh drove herself into the crowd of shadows, following Valen.

Their numbers thinning, the shadows wailed as they pressed their last assault against the tiefling. Laughing heartily Valen swatted at them and paused briefly to wipe some of the sooty exudation from his gauntlets. After disposing of one of the few remaining creatures Valen turned to lock eyes with Nara as she called his name once more.

Sparkling slivers of ice and a flurry of snow poured from Nathyrra's hands, finishing off the very last of their attackers.

* * *

They gathered together panting, sweating and examining themselves for injury. Valen took his hands from the metal gloves that bound them, throwing them to the ground before securing his flail to his back. He watched Nathyrra and Deekin as they rummaged through their belonging for bandages and water skins before settling his eyes on Nara.

She was leaning forward, hands on her knees, taking in deep breaths of the foggy, purple air. When his gaze caught hers she smiled brightly and plucked her sword from the earth she planted it in, fitting it back into her belt. She turned to fully face the tiefling who pulled his brows together as he caught his first full look at her face.

He closed the gap between them with several long strides and caught her face up in his hands. Valen turned her head over between his palms and then Nara tasted the light, coppery trail of blood between her dry lips. Licking the blood away and raising her fingers to the wound near the right side of her mouth, Nara sighed.

"It's nothing." She wiped the back of her hand across her lips to remove the last of the fluid. "A couple of burns for my heroics." A small smile lit her face again.

Valen took a clean cloth from his pack and wiped at the small, bleeding burns across Nara's face and upper arm.

"Up to scratch general?" The elf shot him a mock salute.

He nodded once before gathering the elf's small frame into his arms and kissing her roughly, tasting the sweat and blood on her lips. Not wanting to release her, Valen continued fervently kissing her until Nara broke away, gasping for air. Her wide sapphire eyes darted around a moment before resting on Deekin, writing spiritedly in a small notebook.

"_That_, I had better not see in a book Deekin!" She glowered.

"Of course not Boss!"

The minute the elf's glare left him Deekin finished his summary of the battle:

_...gasping for air._

"_That, I had better not see in a book Deekin!" The boss yelled._

"_Of course not Boss!" Deekin told her. _

_But Deekin writes this down just in case. Deekin thinks people might like to hear about Goat Man kissing the boss._


	12. The Scar

**Author's Note:** I apologise for the delay. I've really been struggling with these last few chapters but hope it's worth the wait. One more down, four chapters to go!

* * *

"_What isss the hold up_?" Inook hissed, waving his claws through the air. "_Where are my sssoldierssss?_"

Inook's claw entered his shadowy minions chest and clutched at an invisible life source. Heart strangled, the minion screamed before twisting away into the wind.

OOooOO

Standing atop a jagged cliff face, the group stared over the precipice and into the violent storm raging below. The swift winds swirled high into the trees of the woods and out into the heavens above. At the bottom, the tail of the cyclone whipped furiously, never quite reaching the mossy grass beneath.

"It shouldn't take us long to climb to the bottom." Valen stated.

Nathyrra dropped her pack down to her feet, "If we _can_ climb to the bottom."

"It is not so high Nathyrra." He replied.

"But the face is sheer and the rocks treacherous." She whispered.

Valen rubbed at his temples. "We do not wish to wait so long that Inook is able to summon more shadows to aid him."

Deekin sat his things down and lay down flat in the soft, thick grass beside them. Nara joined him. Curled up on her side, the elf rested her head in the crook of her arm and closed her eyes.

The drow whispered softer still, "Not everyone has your stamina Valen."

His eyes took in the scene and the tiefling's face softened. "Fine. One more night. But tomorrow Nathyrra, we must end this."

She nodded drowsily and sat down by her bag. With water from her skin Nathyrra cleaned what she could of her exposed flesh before tugging at her robes to clean beneath. Pleased with the results she let out a long breath and started to take stock of her magical reagents. Of the wands she had bought the drow still had five intact. She took an expended spell mantle wand and threw it to the ground, wrinkling her nose up.

Valen chuckled lightly before settling himself down next to Nara, removing the bulk of his armour and placing his flail on the ground. The clank of metal caused her to stir, she turned to face him and smiled.

"You wish to leave immediately?" She questioned him.

"No m'lady, you rest." He reached out and brushed the curls from her face. "This will all be over soon enough."

With a giggle the wood elf snatched up his fingers placed tiny kisses on the tips of two before spitting and scrunching her face up.

"You know," the tiefling smiled, "you're not so fresh yourself, little one."

"Little one?" The elf feigned indignation.

"Yes little," his smile widened, "like the kobold. How precious you both are."

Swinging around and kicking at him with her legs, Nara let forth a robust laugh as Valen took her boots from her feet and sprinted off into the tree line. She rolled onto the balls of her feet, faded into stealth and followed after him.

* * *

Woken by a swift, cool breeze Deekin sat up, his desire to sleep evaporating proportionately with his intake of the scent of pungent cheese. His tiny eyes tried in vain to pierce the blanket of darkness surrounding him.

"No fire for us tonight?" He spoke to whoever was near enough to listen. "But how will Deekin play his lute and write his stories?"

"I do not wish to alert those below to our presence." Nathyrra smiled broadly. "And I do not think one night without song or tale with harm my morale."

Deekin focused closely on her but could make out little other than the drows teeth and eyes in the mixed murk of evening and magic.

"Deekin thinks you're right as always Nathyrra." Crawling towards her shining eyes, nose high in the air he said, "And so kind you are Nathyrra. You would always share your most delicious cheeses with Deekin in the Underdark."

He came to rest next to her, sitting on his knees. Nathyrra pulled the cheese apart in her fingers and held it out for him.

"I don't know what you've heard," she whispered, "but we Drow are not immune to flattery."

The pair shared a quiet laugh and a hunk of soft cheese as they regaled each other with their interpretations of their adventures in the Underdark.

* * *

Darkness meant little to either Valen or Nara, they could both see well enough for the lack of light as they padded across the moss and grass blanketing the forest floor. Weaving through the dying light of the afternoon into the thick assemblage of trees, Nara grew tired and fell to the ground. With a smile on his face Valen joined her. They lay there together listening to the crack and pop of Agrin's closest portal.

"Still no regrets Valen?"

"One." He whispered in her ear. "I regret letting you leave me in the first place."

"Letting me? Oh Valen." The elf smirked. "You could not have stopped me if you tried. My superior guile, cunning and trickery. You'd not have had the chance to catch me."

Swiftly his arm dashed out and grasped the elf's side and he gathered her to him. A small, short gasp escaped her lips before Nara clamped her hand across her mouth. She peeled her fingers away one at a time to speak.

"Of course I let you catch me that time."

"Of course." He pulled her back close to his chest and placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"It would not be so easy were I trying."

"Of course." He slipped his fingers into the space between her tunic and pants, lightly stroking the soft skin of her abdomen.

Her cheeks flushed. "Should I wish to in fact, I could escape your grasp this very instant."

"Of course, my love."

Rolling her over and climbing on top of her Valen rubbed his thumb over the scar beneath her eye, careful to avoid the small burns littering her face.

"Did I ever tell you how sorry I was for marring you in such a way?"

* * *

"Yes, yes." Nathyrra laughed, her slight frame shaking. "That's how I got this one."

She lifted the hem of her robe slightly to reveal a long grey scar that the kobold could barely make out in the dark. Her smile faded.

"We all have a lot of scars." She whispered solemnly.

"Deekin lucky, he not have so many." Proudly the kobold beamed at his friend. "Not as many as Goat Man."

"Or Nara."

"Boss has lots of scars. Lots from before Deekin even met her. Deekin doesn't think the scars bother Boss."

Nathyrra pulled her hem back down. "Well..."

"Nathyrra?" Deekin brought his face close to the drows to whisper in her ear. "Deekin was not there when Boss got the sad scar, the one she doesn't like. Was you there?"

The drow scanned the tree line for any sight of her other friends returning before murmuring into the inky darkness around her.

"I was there. It happened when we were looking for the Knower of Places." She watched Deekin nod. "There were these horrible puzzles and this scorching heat. Lava was everywhere."

"Boss don't like the heat."

"No, she doesn't." Nathyrra smiled for just a second before growing sombre. "So we stopped to rest for a short while. Nara and I unfurled our bedrolls and took some much needed rest while Valen stood watch." Her eyes lost focus before Nathyrra stared blankly into the distance. "I was roused by the sounds of battle. There were scores of demons, a great many with wings. They attacked us from everywhere, it was truly frightening."

Deekin's eyes were wide as he listened to the retelling. Nara often spared him such details when they didn't take him along on their quests.

The pitch of Nathyrra's voice rose slightly. "Anyway, Nara raised both her kukri above her head and drove them hard into the gut of one of the winged demons. Unfortunately this did not kill him and the fiend flew a distance away from us, the kukri still embedded in his flesh. I cast an arc of lightning and dispatched the last two before I fell to the ground, exhausted."

Nathyrra rubbed her forehead and pursed her lips. "While I rested on the hot stone ground, Nara stalked off to retrieve her weapons, cursing as she went. I heard a wheeze continue to pass through Valen's teeth, I worried for only a moment as it soon stopped and he followed after her. I do not know exactly what happened next. I heard Nara's cursing grow louder, Valen growled and then I heard the crashing of flesh and bone against the crumbling stone walls of that place."

Deekin's eyes, wide as saucers, shrank and he spoke in a whisper barely audible to even Nathyrra's keen ears. "Goat Man?"

"I got up and ran toward the sounds and arrived to find Nara lying on her stomach on the ground, her face and neck bleeding terribly. Valen was clear across the hall, slumped on the floor, head in his hands." Nathyrra straightened up and spoke a little louder. "That's all I know on it. Neither has spoken to me of it since."

* * *

Valen passed the coarse skin of his thumb under her eye once more, frowning.

"You know you did." Nara whispered and brushed his hand from her face. "You apologised countless times."

"And still, it will never be enough."

Nara pulled herself to her feet and as she readied herself to return to Nathyrra and Deekin, a soft rustling of fabric and brush travelled to her ears on a sprightly gust of wind. The elf nudged her tiefling friend with her boot and pressed her finger to her lips, silently begging for his quiet attention.

Almost soundlessly Valen rose and slowly he reached back for his flail before the realisation hit him. His weapons were back at the cliff's edge, Nara would be the bulk of their force should they be attacked.

Nara pressed herself against the bark of a nearby tree and dissolved into stealth as the soft crunch of footfalls came closer and a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Hail Tanar'ri." He raised a hand in greeting.

The gentle voice came from a tall, slender male elf with pale skin and eyes the light blue of glaciers. His long, navy hair was streaked with whispery silver lines but his face held no indication of his age. Lightly sweeping red dust with his long robes, the elf approached Valen, lowering his hand.

"This is a strange meeting, Moon Elf." Nara held a blade to the elf's throat, appearing behind him.

"Peace, friend." The moon elf raised both palms in placation.

Nara circled the unfamiliar man, holding the shining blade of her short sword near his nose.

"A Cleansing blade?" The moon elf smiled, nodding.

Valen swiftly grew tired of the exchange and addressed the stranger. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Nara ran her eyes over him again. "A practitioner of the Art, wandered too far from his musty tomes."

"Yes, I am a sorcerer young travellers. My name is Starshard, and I have searched long for you Sy'Tel'Quessir (wood elf)."

* * *

Nathyrra and Deekin turned their eyes to the tree line as the their companions returned, Starshard in tow. Nathyrra stood and stared into his eyes through the murk.

"Strange company you keep Nara." Starshard remarked as he surveyed the tiefling, drow and kobold standing together.

He shared a small smile with them and gestured to the ground where they all set themselves down. Starshard shared with them the tale of Agrin's decline into madness in his own words. His voice was etched with fear at his own recollections and he ended his story with a deep breath, relieved to be sharing it with those who could help him.

The striking moon elf bound his hair with a thin leather lace and started his next tale. He told the group he got word of the strange storms and made for Neverwinter to confer with an old wizard friend in the employ of Lord Nasher. This friend told him a small band of heroes travelled just that day into the woods, seeking to end the storms.

"So I followed you here Holy Warrior."

Nara laughed heartily, "I am no Holy Warrior."

Starshard looked puzzled. "But your sword? It is like those crafted for worshippers, protectors of healing light."

"A gift." She responded with a smile.

"I suppose you have a plan to enter Agrin's portal then friend?"

"His general, Inook." Nathyrra jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the cliffs edge. "We believe he holds a trinket that will grant us safe passage to the prison to which you sent Agrin."

"Passage it will grant you dark one." Starshard spoke. "Should you truly wish to go there."

"You do not mean to aid us?" Valen's face was unreadable.

"I can offer you _some_ aid, demon."

"Valen. That is his name _Teu'Tel'Quessir_ (_Moon Elf_)." Nara interjected.

Starshard gave her a crooked smile. "I can offer you _some_ aid, _Valen_. But I am little more than a scholar, I am no hero."

"I would not think one becomes the leader of a guild of sorcerers simply by owning volumes on the subject of sorcery." Nathyrra's sarcastic smile lit up the dark.

Nara wiped the light sweat from her brow. "He is alive by your will, you will come and face him. There will be no prisons for Agrin this time Starshard. We seek to end his life... and your presence here is a vow of service."

"You lack the simple, good nature of the rest of your kind Nara." Starshard frowned. "And what of you little bard?" He turned his eyes to Deekin. "Do you have the strength and will to travel there, your fate unknown?"

Deekin smiled his usual toothy grin. "Deekin goes where the boss goes. Besides, if Deekin really wanted to know his fate, he could just ask his bubble of-"

"Thunder." Starshard looked toward the storm. "We should take some rest and venture forward in the light of day."

"Daylight no longer reaches here sorcerer." Nathyrra spoke quietly.

Starshard nodded and cast his eyes to the heavens.

Sleep did not come easily to any that night.


	13. Capture the Storm

"They approach the final trials." The seers voice echoed off the dark walls of her temple. "I fear I cannot see the outcome of the upcoming battles. I cannot see the days to come."

OOooOO

The air remained unwaveringly hot and the sky above them appeared bruised and was clotted with thick, mauve clouds.

Starshard and Nathyrra exchanged scrolls, wands and reagents and discussed the arcane as they waited at the precipice watching Nara climb the rock face. It did not take long for her to climb back over the lip and roll onto the grass. Valen extended a strong arm and pulled her to her feet.

The wood elf shook her arms out and spoke. "We cannot climb this. The descent is sheer, there is little to grasp and the rock itself too hard to carve footholds in."

"Then we have no choice." Valen shouldered Nara's pack and started on his way down the grassy border of the cliff.

Trials of the previous day already rested away, the group were energetic and light of heart as they ventured off. Soft, mossy grass helped cushion their limbs as they rambled down the earthen steps of the steep decline. To the left of them was the rocky ledge and to the right a dense regiment of trees, the dirt beyond appeared soft and muddy. An eerie fog smothered the neat rows of bark statues, fading the furthest of them into obscurity.

After a time the malevolent fog dampened the travellers' spirits. Deekin sang a sweet, melancholy ballad that restored their fatigue and returned to them their lost morale. The little bard then stomped his feet hard into the earth and hummed a vibrant tune that bolstered the groups fortitude, protecting their lungs from the strangling mist.

Wild flowers of red and pink grew in the shaded places of their resting ground. Knowing this to be the last stop they would make, the companions sat for a short time drinking water from their skins and eating aromatic herb bread and rich, soft cheese.

An unnatural screech pierced the heavy air, travelling a distance to reach their ears.

"The trees!" Starshard exclaimed.

With a nod, Nara bounded off like a deer from the sights of a hunter and swung herself into the lowest, gnarled branches of the trees. She pulled herself from limb to limb, reaching a great height before she searched out the source of the blood curdling scream.

Inook's minions entered the storm slowly. Electricity passed through the ghostly beings, empowering them with extraordinary stamina and they in turn filled the storm-portal with superior magics. Each shadow that passed into the brume grew taller, their claws grew longer and more sharp, and their insubstantial forms became more opaque.

Nathyrra had already theorised this ritual also made the shadows more tangible, more susceptible to melee damage. She had noted however that they seemed so much more evasive when they fought the hordes of shadows yet to be empowered within the woods.

The leader of the shadow lords cut through the din of the whirlwind with a screech so haunting all who heard it would know the end was coming. This time, Inook was confident the storm would be fierce enough to pull Agrin through and he would soon be rewarded with a soulless army from the darkest reaches of the planes.

Swinging swiftly back down to the ground Nara only nodded to her companions and they understood, picking up the things they needed most and leaving any unnecessary weight behind.

Deekin filled his pockets and small pouch with as many of his trinkets as he could and thrust his notebook up the back of his tunic as Nara grabbed him by the scruff and pushed him, stumbling, into a jog.

Thrashing and whipping around violently this storm was like nothing any of them had ever seen. It's height and width were beyond estimation and no sound could be heard over the roaring and screaming of the pandemonium of the winds.

Valen scrutinised his makeshift army. Fatigue did not warp his perception, he could plainly see they were a strange band, but he held hope. They had saved the world before. He drew his flail and nodded to them, each in turn nodded their reply. Their fates were now sealed.

The frame of Inook shook like a flag in the wind and a sound resembling laughter emanated from his growing figure. He darted his beady, crimson eyes over them as he spoke.

"_You will not be sssoooo lucky thissss time tiny mortals. Thissss time, I will not sssshhhy away from combat. Thisssssssss time, my masssssster will return!_"

"You've gone mad with your lust for power!" Starshard screamed and raised his staff high in the air before he marched toward the screeching shadow army.

Valen grabbed the front of Nara's tunic up his fist and pulled her face to his. For a few short heartbeats he plundered her mouth before letting roar a battle cry and throwing himself into the fray. The tumult reached it's peak as Deekin, Nathyrra and Nara added their own clash of steel and buzz of spell to the skirmish.

Valen pressed the attack, his emerald armour shimmering with the spark and jolt of electricity. He drove the shadows back and attempted to cut the shadowlings off from the storm, leaving them faster and more agile but weaker.

Nathyrra and Deekin ran to Starshard's side and together they stood chanting in whispers and gesturing with their hands. Quickly but carefully Deekin strummed his lute strings and hummed a wordless tune to boost the strength of the armour they wore. While he strummed, Starshard cast a spell with a big voice and thrust his staff skyward. A warm gust tore his hair free of it's bindings and whipped around him. The air grew hotter and it became hard to breathe as his incendiary cloud erupted all around them, scorching the earth and blistering the shadows who ventured into it. As the cloud pushed their attackers back Nathyrra squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. It wasn't long before she pulled a bright, scalding ball of potent acid into her hands and sent it flying headlong into the gathering enemies.

With little resistance Nara fought her way to Inook. She stood, chin in the air, barely reaching the middle of his legs.

"Give me Agrin's orb Inook and I might consider letting you go." Nara placed her hands on her hips and yelled up at the still-growing shadow.

Inook cackled, causing his body to quiver. "_No little elf. Today your friendsss will die and I will be given an army the likesss of which thissssss world hasss never ssseen_."

"You really think Agrin will give you anything? Once he is free he no longer needs you. Your strength will be drained away as the storm evaporates, leaving Agrin to dispose of you however he pleases."

"_No little elf. Masssster Agrin will be all too pleasssed to help me dessstroy the citiessssss of man._"

Pounding and crushing, Valen's flail was unstoppable. He flicked the handle, sending the mammoth head of it into the air, drops of black taint spraying all around him. With a grunt he forced the weapon into the shoulder of one of the largest shadow lords. It frenzied, lashing out with both fists of claws and though he leaned back, dodging the bulk of the blow, three of the claws made contact with him. One glanced harmlessly off his armour, leaving a deep score along the bottom of his chest piece, while the other two dusky claws tore into his flesh of his abdomen and stomach. The tiefling growled savagely and lunged onto the shadowy fiend sending him flying to the ground. Straddling it's middle, Valen knotted his hands together and bought his fists down to strike into the creatures face, over and over again. Smoke and dark liquid oozed from it's head and shoulder but Valen continued his assault.

"Fine." A smile crept along Nara's lips. "I will kill you and then I shall take the orb."

She flourished her shining blade, dashed to the creatures legs and commenced striking at Inook's towering form. His body waved and rippled with laughter at her efforts.

"_I am no mere ssshadowling little elf_." He laughed.

Nara hung her sword back in her belt and stepped back, taking in his full form once more. She squinted her elven eyes and scanned him while the vast shadow continued laughing at her ineffectual assault.

Inook ceased his piercing cackle when he felt something clutching at the gloomy flesh of his legs. Nara plunged her small hands deep into the darkness of her foe and grasped at his essence, taking fistful after fistful and pulling herself upward.

The hiss of the wind couldn't cover Inook's screeching as he thrashed about trying to shake the wood elf free, eventually clawing at his own body, desperate to pry her loose. Reaching his shoulders Nara wove her legs around Inook's face as he continued to claw and bite at her.

Confident in her stability in that moment, the assassin drew her radiant sword and raised it high above her head.

* * *

The shadow army's numbers were slowly dwindling.

Nathyrra plucked the cork from a potion bottle with her teeth before downing the contents and exhaling in relief. She threw the bottle and it struck a shadow before being crushed into the dirt.

The shadow turned then to face her and Nathyrra performed a quick succession of arm movements and spoke her incantation boldly. When the last word flew from her lips a brilliant explosion of golden lights filled the air. Wails and screams covered the battlefield as the sunburst washed over the undead, bringing their skin to boil and burn, and leaving some of the remaining blind.

While the shadows continued their cries, clawing at their unseeing eyes, Deekin launched quarrel after quarrel into his enemies. A small group of shadows slithered toward the spell casters who still stood together, their shoulders touching, bombarding the forest clearing with magics. Deekin recited a short poem on the perils of working for dragons, granting him the inspiration to slow the approaching enemies. The cluster of fiends stopped still for a short time before trudging slowly forward. Seizing his moment, the bard waved his hands through the air, stomped his feet, and began chanting. Long, dull spears of ice fell from the heavens and mercilessly bludgeoned the shadows, sending them twisting away into the wind.

With a force even she herself didn't know she had, Nara plunged her blade over and over into Inook's head. A geyser of black filth burst out of his wounds, causing Nara to slip and lose her grip around the monsters neck.

Inook clutched at his chest, a faint throbbing light began to ripple out from within him.

Finally losing her footing, Nara slipped, her body slick with the grime exuding from Inook's wounds. As she began to fall the elf thrust her blade between his shoulders. Her grip on the short sword held as the blade travelled deep into Inook, tearing a great chasm stretching the length of his back into the dark, ghostly flesh. Completely covered in the grimy excretion Nara's fingers slipped from the hilt of her weapon and she fell to the ground with a thud.

Inook hissed and wheezed, wailed and screamed. He dug his claw deep into his chest and took hold of the throbbing light within him. The shadow lord screeched and his claw emerged holding a pulsing fuchsia orb.

Valen dodged and weaved between the few remaining shadows to find his spell casting companions well. He raked his eyes carefully over Nathyrra but decided she looked little more than exhausted. Valen peered into the fog of the storm searching for Nara. He spied Inook in the distance and hurried towards him.

Nathyrra sighed wearily and raised her hands to begin casting a new spell. Starshard smiled and shook his head. Deekin lowered his hands to his sides and Nathyrra swept into a bow as the two stepped behind the moon elf.

The tiefling was swiftly closing the gap between him and his foe. Just as Valen became visible to her, Nara was plucked from the ground and bought high into the air, resting in Inook's free claw.

Rivers of the strange black blood flowed from Inook's many wounds and he knew his end was near. He stared with his deteriorating vision at the tiny elf in his grasp and choked a scraping laugh from deep inside him. Inook tightened his grasp and crushed the tiny orb within his claws. Nara screamed in protest as the throbbing light dulled and then diminished.

A loud roar rushed from Valen's throat and he dashed forward. The shadow lord, still coughing on his grime and laughter pitched the dust and shards of glass at the tiefling, blinding him.

"_No... little... elf_." The heaving shadow wheezed and tightened his grip on her.

Starshard twirled his staff in his hands and bellowed a dark incantation that bought goosebumps to Nathyrra's skin. In conclusion, Starshard brought his staff to the ground with a thump that echoed strangely off the red dirt at his feet.

Deekin craned his neck to meet Starshard's eyes. "Umm. Mister Starshard, Deekin is not so sure your spell has worked."

The moon elf gave him a large, brilliant smile.

A piercing whistle filled the air and the sky became bright and full of colour. Burning, bubbling, sparking and quaking, Starshard's Hellball ripped through the boughs of the trees, singeing them on it's descent. In a violent detonation of fire, electricity, acid and sonic energy, the hellball obliterated the enemies remaining forces and shook the ground beneath them.

Nathyrra's jaw fell slack and Deekin covered his nose to the stench as Starshard turned, his face serious.

"We must hurry to your friends."

Blood trickled down his face and into his eyes but Valen swung his heavy flail over and over into the back of Inook's legs, hoping to bring him to his knees.

Nara wrestled a kukri from her belt and slashed at Inook's claws as they cut into her leathers and grazed her flesh.

Dropping his flail to the soil Valen wailed and ground his teeth together. A glint of golden light captured his eyes as the tiefling wiped the blood from them. He spied the short sword still dangling from the fiend, the hilt dripping with gore, and swung himself up to begin climbing Inook's shuddering form.

Inook was slowly becoming transparent and would soon be incorporeal, as he once was. Determined to not die alone, Inook continued to press his claws through the elf's leathers and slowly into her flesh. Cuts opened all over her coppery skin and her rich, red blood dripped from his hand.

With a quick tug Valen dislodged the short sword. Inook screamed with pain and closed his fist tighter around the captive wood elf, who herself let out an agonising cry. The fading shadow made no attempt to foil Valen as he climbed with the sword to rest atop his shoulders. Valen slipped about in the goop pouring from Inook's head but steadied himself when he plunged the blade into the fiends neck.

All but dead, Inook dropped to his knees and spread his claws wide, letting the little elf fall back to the ground in a bloody mess.

Valen tugged on the blade, pulling it through more and more of the neck until he finally separated the fiends head from it's shoulders. As the body crumpled to the ground it melted into a pool of dark sludge, the dank orb that once held Inook's life bobbed to the surface and floated there calmly.

Like a cat, Valen landed on his feet, skidding back in the mess of blood and grass. He was at Nara's side examining her as Nathyrra, Deekin and Starshard arrived.

Valen unfolded her bent, bleeding body and started to rifle through his pouch for a vial of healing elixir as Deekin began to quietly cast his healing magic. The kobold frantically waved his fingertips over his friend and rolled to her side, she coughed thick, dark blood into the mud.

Producing a potion from within the folds of her robe, Nathyrra removed the cork and put it to Nara's lips while Valen held her, unsuccessfully avoiding her many wounds. The shallowest of these began to heal, the flesh knitting itself closed. Tired beyond belief Nathyrra swayed unsteadily as she removed the wood elf's armour so they could begin dressing her wounds. Deekin pressed the lip of another delicate glass vial to her mouth and as Nara consumed the liquid, her wounds stopped bleeding and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Starshard dropped his staff and moved to the edge of the dark puddle, the only evidence of Inook's existence, and dropped to his knees. He pulled up the delicate sleeves of his robe and thrust his hands into the mess, groping in the darkness before removing them and sighing in resignation.

"It is not here. The orb." He spoke briskly. "All is for naught if we cannot find it."

Valen gathered Nara up in his arms and carried her to a patch of grass clean of blood and magic and set her down. Nathyrra began immediately applying a poultice to her wounds and bandaging her up. Deekin sat nearby, nervously strumming his lute and singing a song of regeneration. His melody worked for a time and then he was exhausted.

"Please," Starshard started again, frantic, "if we do not find Inook's orb we cannot enter the storm. And if we cannot stop Agrin now it is only a matter of time before he is able to attempt his escape again."

Valen approached the sorcerer and knelt beside him. "The orb is gone. All that remains are these shards within my skin." He began to pick the tiny slivers from his face.

"No! No, no, no!" Starshard rubbed at his temples. "Then we cannot enter. There is nothing to be gained in waiting here. You should get your friend to a healer."

"Wait," Valen's brow scrunched in confusion, "do you not have Agrin's orb? We were told you held in your possession the original Orb of Storms."

"Indeed, that I did demon, but it was stolen from me some years ago."

"Valen?" Nathyrra called for him and he sat at Nara's side wiping the grime and hair from her face.

"Some colour returns to her." Nathyrra smiled thinly. "She will heal in time."

"Without Inook's or Agrin's orb, all we have is time." Valen muttered.

Deekin stood and pushed his hand deep into the magical pouch tied to his belt and smiled. "Deekin can find the orb that was stolen from you Mister Starshard."

"Do you have some spell of divination little battlepoet?"

"Better," Deekin produced his glass sphere, "Deekin has the bubble of mys-"

Starshard gasped loudly. "You? You have the Orb of Storms?"

"Huh?" Deekin appeared confused by Starshard's question but handed the glowing fuchsia trinket to the moon elf anyway.

Nathyrra and Valen exchanged bewildered expressions. Deekin's acquisition may have shocked them, but neither Nathyrra or Valen were truly surprised.

"Such luck, such luck!" Starshard laughed and pat Deekin on the back roughly.

A tired chuckle burst from Nathyrra's lips before her face grew serious once more. "Now we hope Nara wakes."


	14. Marble Prison

"I can feel you there Starshard. Probing at the portcullis of my mighty kingdom." Agrin's whispers escaped his hood. "Enter and be judged, as I was judged."

OOooOO

Seren Starshard held the Orb of Storms in his hand as he experimentally pressed his pale blue fingertips into the swirling vortex. "Remarkable." He muttered to himself, conducting this experiment once more.

"Great." Nathyrra pulled herself from her meditative trance. "The winds do not harm _you_ but what of those _with_ you, those not holding the orb?"

Orb in one hand, Starshard held out his other for Nathyrra. She lightly placed her delicate hand in his and he laced their slender fingers together.

"Let us see." He said and handed Nathyrra the glowing sphere.

She took it from him and noticed its smooth, perfect surface made her skin tingle. Hesitantly Starshard edged his hand closer to the ferocious, violet winds, scrutinising every visible object and movement until his fingers were safely stroking the whirlwind as though it were no more than a warm breeze.

A soft thumping like little drums alerted Nathyrra and Starshard to Deekin's presence. He ran as fast as his scaly legs would carry him and skidded to halt in a cloud of dust.

"Goat Man says Boss has woken up!" Nathyrra smiled and returned the orb to Starshard before heading off with Deekin.

Nara was wrapped in the grimy purple silk that served as the outer layer of Nathyrra's robes and lay in the soft clean grass at the edge of the battlefield. Her eyelids fluttered and she coughed hoarsely each time she tried to speak. Valen handed her the skin containing the last of their water and she spluttered as she drank deep.

Valen and Deekin had seen to her wounds and plied her with potions while she slept. The magical burns that had littered her skin before had disappeared completely and the more superficial cuts had scabbed over but the deepest of her wounds were still raw.

Gently Valen rubbed her back as Nara finished drinking and attempted speech again.

"I take it we won," she croaked. "Did we get Inook's orb?"

Valen chuckled lightly. "The story of Agrin's orb is one I am sure Deekin will wish to tell you himself one day, with many of his facetious embroideries. It is enough for you to know that we have an orb and that we will all live to see the sorcerer's prison."

Nara smiled as best she could and with help, was able to stand on her feet. She pulled the silk close around her and winced.

"Boss!" Deekin called at the top of his lungs as he sprinted toward her, crashing into her legs.

She lightly scolded him, "Easy Deeks, I'm a little tender. But I heard your spell and drank your potions. Thank you for saving me my little friend." She planted a little kiss on his elongated jaw.

"Aww Boss, Deekin knew you'd be fine, you always fine in the end. Deekin can't wait to write about this."

"Nara." Nathyrra gave her a comforting smile and gently wrapped her arms around Nara's shoulders in a quick embrace. "I'm glad we didn't have to go all the way back to the Hells to fetch you this time. There is still work to be done."

"How has Starshard progressed in his examination of the portal?" Valen asked.

"It goes well. It seems that so long as we join hands to enter, the orb should protect us all from the storms rage."

"Good. Tell Deekin and Starshard to take rest and replenish as much as they can before we leave here." Valen ordered.

Nathyrra nodded and left to execute his orders.

* * *

Valen sat by Nara, resting, as she dozed. He pat her shoulder gently and stroked her hair as she awakened.

"Do you feel well enough?" He whispered. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to head back to Neverwinter while we forge on."

"I can do well enough Valen Shadowbreath." She raised her head drowsily. "I am sure I have least one more good fight left in me yet."

He laughed, nodded and then helped her to her feet. Valen then handed Nara her armour. He had repaired it as best he could with odds and ends from Deekin's magical pouch but some of the larger, more frightening gashes remained. Nara shed the purple silk and Valen admired her naked form before more closely examining the wounds still flawing her skin. He was impressed with the regeneration of her tissue thus far but worried about her reopening the deeper scratches should she need to fight with the sorcerer Agrin.

The elf dressed carefully and examined the armour again, it covered everything it needed to. It would have to do. She buckled her belt and pat her sides, smoothing the leather as best she could. Valen returned the shining sword to her and they walked together to the portal.

Valen thought the group looked a little weary but resolute. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting from their encounter with Agrin, only that he hoped it could be quick and painless. Starshard had thus far failed to tell any of them his plans for his fallen friend but Valen suspected it would be to bring the human a merciful death to end his madness. _It's what I would do,_ he thought. He unabashedly raked his eyes over Nara's body. _He would not get such mercy from her._

"Let's get this over with," Nara barked irritably, "I have better things to be doing."

The winds whipped at Starshard's robes, billowing them all around him as he gazed deep into the eye of the tempest. He extended his hand to Nathyrra who extended hers down to Deekin, who reached for Nara. She took his tiny hand and gripped it tightly before offering her free hand to Valen.

A thoughtful smile spread across his lips as he took her hand in his and leaned in close to her to whisper, "See you on the other side m'lady."

Starshard held the orb high as the first links of their chain wove into the crackling portal. Almost as an afterthought he had wondered how these selfless heroes had planned to return to their plane without his help. Before even the first of his presumptions could tick into conscious thought, he felt his stomach churn, his head throb and then he was gone from that world.

* * *

The tall, stately hall that greeted the adventurers seemed little like a prison. Lofty marble pillars stretched high, lining the two sides of the expanse. Everything within appeared of marmoreal smoothness save for the grand throne at the furthest end.

A plethora of gold filigree lamps hung from the ceiling, a twinkling constellation to usher away the darkness. The candles within burned brightly but not a drop of wax shied from the flames or dared to fall.

A small, bent figure rose from the grand throne and descended to the floor of the hall, his face hidden deep within his dark hood.

"Come forward Starshard so that I might look upon your face. I have had little council with any but the dark shadows that haunt this hall."

Starshard slowly covered the length of the hall to stop near the hooded man and Valen ushered his companions along behind him.

"Agrin," Starshard addressed the man, "it has been a long time."

"Yes." Agrin's gravelly reply echoed through the hall. "And while I have remained here, un-aging, I see that time has wore on you."

Starshard laughed mirthlessly, "Indeed Agrin, the beauty of an aging elf is fleeting. Why, I must have at least two grey hairs I did not when you last rested your eyes upon me."

"And who are your friends Seren? Are they here to mete out the punishment you yourself could not?"

"Your storms frighten many on the surface of our world, your shadows destroy their homes and kill their kin. These are the few brave enough to come here and demand you put a stop to this."

Agrin pulled back his hood, revealing his disfigurement. Much of the man's flesh had torn from the bones of his face in his first attempt to travel through his storm, leaving his face a patchwork of wrinkled skin and raw, red scarring. Deekin cringed and pulled his eyes away form the haunting visage.

"Their kin?" Agrin groaned. "You want me to believe that a kobold, a tiefling and a drow have lost kin in my assaults near the cities of men? Perhaps it is more likely that this," he waved his hand before them with disdain, "is all the help you could scrape from the tavern floor. A band of creatures so foul none would miss them if you brought them here to die."

"Agrin. Your shadow lord is dead and with him, your last chance of escape from this place. I do not wish to kill you, old friend. But I must take from you the wand, map and crystal you use to create your abominations."

Starshard took a step forward and opened his outstretched palm.

"I will give you nothing Seren Starshard. But perhaps I can convince you to give me something... the scroll you have procured. The one that will send you back."

Valen felt his heartbeat only once before Agrin began his assault, it seemed he would not be waiting for Starshard to hand it over willingly.

Agrin flew into the air, flicking his hands in small gestures and whispering his incantations frantically. A rain of meteors fell from the ceiling of the vast hall and crashed into the ground, exploding the tiles into showers of marble and dust. Before he could even blink Valen saw Starshard follow Agrin, shooting into the air like a bird. He spun and waved his staff chanting louder with each spell he cast. The sorcerer's both returned to ground but each continued to assault the other with a barrage of magics.

Nathyrra wasted no time watching the light show. She dashed to Starshard's side and began to pelt Agrin with her own spells. His time in solitude had not dulled his exceptional skill in the Art and Agrin found himself easily able to shield and absorb the efforts of his foes. Valen rushed the sorcerer, hoping to land a dazing blow to his back while his attention was elsewhere but as he reached the sorcerer and raised his flail, Valen was stopped in his tracks. A great, stone gate opened before him and through the cries of despair within, Valen heard a piercing cry. He fell back a few steps and dropped to his knees just in time to avoid a blow from a horned devil lunging out of the darkness of the gate.

Deekin hid behind a pillar strumming furiously at his lute strings and singing as loudly as his frightened voice could. He steadied his feet as a meteor extirpated a pillar somewhere behind him. The noise and commotion were eating away at his concentration so the little kobold closed his eyes tight and sung louder still. He heard the whistling of another meteor fall from the sky and opened his eyes in time to see the top of the pillar next to him shatter. A mammoth piece of the rock slid from it's perch and sailed through the air towards him. Nara darted around the hail of debris and launched herself at Deekin, pushing them both out of the way as the chuck of pillar drove into the ground.

The dark hall lit up with the fireworks of the Art. Spells mingled like exquisite dancers meeting together in the beauty of a shimmering, ethereal ballroom.

Neither side would relinquish ground and Agrin refused to yield.

Valen was dodging the lashing demon's tail while parrying his large claws. Just as he thought his rage would consume him a shining blade pierced the horned demon's thick scales and the tip of the blade exposed itself to Valen. He shook the fog from his head, abating his blood lust. Nara placed a foot on the demon's back, bracing herself while she tugged her sword free of its armoured skin. The demon retaliated with a flap of it's leathery wings, sending Nara sliding backwards along the ground. Flail raised high, Valen pulled the weapon down using every ounce of his strength, sending it sailing into the demon's skull. When she heard the sharp cracking sound Nara pulled herself to her feet. She collected her sword from the puddle of blood, bone and brain matter. As she wiped it on her legs Valen scrutinised her. Many of her wounds were open and some bleeding freely. He clapped a hand over her side in a desperate effort to keep her blood in, the pressure caused Nara to let out a tortured cry.

Nathyrra ceased her casting and turned her eyes to the source of the sound. Agrin took the opportunity to blanket the ground at her feet in flames, forcing Nathyrra and Starshard to stumble back. As they did Agrin's chanting became loud and sweat dripped freely from his forehead. Valen saw the air around the sorcerer pulsing and left Nara kneeling on the marble, holding her side, to make a dash towards him. Agrin pulled a thin, wooden wand from the sleeve of his robe and raised it in the air. Before he could even flick his wrist Valen was hailing Agrin with blows from his flail. The tiefling roared and gnashed his teeth while he pounded harder and harder into the sorcerer's invisible shield. Finally the magically constructed barrier disintegrated and Valen's flail drove hard into the old man's side.

"Enough." Agrin croaked. "I see I am bested."

Starshard gathered up Agrin's Wand of Storms and broke it to splinters in his fingers.

The fallen sorcerer screamed. "Why Seren? There was so much of the storms left to learn!"

Rather than answer him Starshard lay his hands on Agrin and willed him to sleep. Deekin emerged from his hiding place and spoke aloud his poem that inspired the regeneration and mending of flesh. Nathyrra pulled the kobold into an embrace and showered him with praise for his bravery and conviction. Her dark skin and robes were covered in small burns and cuts but she found herself and the kobold to be well enough. Valen struggled with his rage, he felt the darkness clawing inside him, desperate to be free. He dropped his flail and then fell to his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

"Is your friend ill?" Starshard approached Nathyrra and whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and walked with Deekin to Nara's side, and oversaw him as he let his healing spells wash over the bloody elf.

"What dead weight I was. Deekin," she smiled thinly at the bard, "when you write about this, and I know you will, try and make me sound more heroic. Perhaps you could have me fighting off a Balor instead of lying here like a helpless maiden."

Nathyrra laughed heartily, hugging her aching shoulder as she heaved along with the joyous sound. The colour drained from her face when a roar fought free of Valen's throat, shaking the loose marble rocks around them.

"No." She whispered.


	15. Celebrated in Silence

"No." Nathyrra whispered again, and clamped her hand across her mouth.

Valen wheezed and his body shook. The creaking of the tiefling's breath cut through the silent hall, unnerving Nathyrra. She stepped slowly to Nara's side, careful to never take her eyes from Valen as he crawled slowly towards Agrin's sleeping form. When she reached Nara's crushed, unimposing body she gripped her torn tunic, clenching the black leather nervously.

"Help him." The drow said with a breathy voice and pulled her friend to her feet.

The comfortable, hazy darkness that had shrouded Nara's mind shattered and thousands of bright stars burst into her vision. Pains shot out all across her body as her full weight finally rested on her legs. Nara cried out but the sound of her own scream was lost in the cacophony of thudding, whistling and thumping in her brain. She clenched her fists tightly at her sides and started to stagger slowly towards Valen. Her senses gradually returned to her and Nara concentrated on each small sound in the wastes of the hall. The sound of her feet sloshing in the pools of blood inside her boots rattled Nara and a long shiver shook her swaying frame. _A few more steps, just a few more steps._ The internal, whispered mantra proved futile when a rush of horror flooded her and she slid to a halt, her bloodied boots squelching against the remnants of marble tile.

Anger and confusion contorted Valen's face. He rose to his feet with the singed, dilapidated scraps of Agrin's robe in his hands, the sorcerer dangled limply in the tiefling's clutches like washing from a line. Nathyrra and Starshard began silently edging closer to what they both thought would prove to be imminent calamity. Nara's wits returned to her and she resumed her grim march, glancing quickly over her shoulder to spy Deekin pawing hurriedly through his pouch. Nara reached out to the tiefling and grazed her fingertips along the armour encasing his chest, leaving a bloody trail. She rested her palm against the cold metal and Valen let Agrin fall to the floor.

Despite her weariness, Nara had not yet let the sleep she so desperately craved claim her. She thought about the numerous nights she had rested soundly at Valen's side and relaxed, laying her pain-flushed cheek to rest against his chest. He opened his mouth wide and roared again. His bellow quivered as Nara jolted, falling backwards. Valen's arms shot out like a rabbit from a bush, he grasped her diving form and squeezed tightly. Pain pierced the tired haze of her mind and Nara gasped loudly. In an instant Valen had pulled Nara's swollen face to his and a low growl grew in his throat.

Starshard found Agrin to still be asleep. He regarded the scene unfolding before him for only a moment before he withdrew to the furthest reaches of the hall. From deep inside his sleeve the sorcerer pulled a scroll bound with a silken, garnet coloured ribbon. He unfurled the yellowing parchment and began to read from it, enunciating each word distinctly. Pieces of grey rubble fell from the heavens to land at Starshard's feet. They rolled and tumbled together of their own will. The ghostly masonry continued until a tall, majestic gate of stone stood before him. Starshard took a deep breath and began the second part of his recitation.

Valen held Nara close, growling and hissing. She reached deep into her dwindling pool of energy and plunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering softly into his ear. He was drenched in cold sweat and clutching Nara too tightly when the fog lifted from his mind. He whispered one thousand apologies and covered her in kisses as she smiled back at him weakly.

"It's ok Shadowbreath. Let's go home." Nara cooed.

The group of adventurers gathered around Starshard to watch him complete his recitation. Brilliant lights of pink and red swirled in the centre of the sorcerer's magical archway. Eyes wide with wonder, Deekin reached out to the stone frame with great curiosity.

Starshard raised an eyebrow at the kobold. "It is impalpable."

Deekin's curiosity grew. "Impalpable?"

"Yes little bard, impalpable. The gate of stone can be seen and passed through, though not touched." Starshard batted at Deekin's dirty hands. "So unless we are all very ready to leave, do not touch."

"I see no reason to linger." Valen said as he passed Nara off to Nathyrra, who helped steady her ailing friend. "So we must all enter at once?" He scrutinised the ethereal structure.

Starshard replied carefully, eyeing Deekin. "The very moment one walks through the portal it begins to collapse. We must enter in close succession."

"Wait." Nara croaked. "What do you plan to do with him?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to point at Agrin.

"This time he will be properly dealt with." Starshard lowered his eyes in shame. "We take him through the portal which leads directly to a sanctuary I have, not far from Athkatla. You must keep this place secret, there are but a few practitioners of the Art there that do not serve the will of the Council. There, we will hold his trial and-"

"Trial?" Nara spat.

The moon elf sneered at her crude gesture. "He will be judged by those that know how best to handle these sorts of... situations."

"I feel I am qualified, sorcerer. Let me judge him." Nara steadied herself and tried to look as threatening as she could. "I assure you... _my_ justice is swift."

Starshard's ornate robes disturbed the settling ash of fire magic as he advanced on her. "I know much of your justice Nara Wraithblade. Cloistered though my studies make me, tales of your dealings in the shadows have reached even my ears."

Valen clamped his hand down on Starshard's shoulder, pulling him away, and gave him an admonishing glare. "Nathyrra, help me carry our sleeping sorcerer to meet his destiny." The pair disappeared to the eastern side of the crumbling prison but Nathyrra kept her keen ears open, warily.

"Boss not such a bad lady any more you know." Deekin stated. "Deekin thinks that even though sometimes she be mean, grumpy, rude-"

"Deekin!" She barked.

"Hehe. Oh right boss. Anyway, apart from all that Deekin thinks the boss is a good person now."

"I will have to trust you in this Deekin. But perhaps this is not the most ideal place to discuss redemption."

When they returned with the sleeping body of Agrin the mad sorcerer, Nathyrra dropped his legs unceremoniously. "Shall we return then? I look forward to our stop in Athkatla. I have heard one can procure any item imaginable there."

"The costs of such dealings are often _un_imaginable however." Starshard smiled grimly. He gathered the discarded half of Agrin up in his arms and shuffled towards the portal.

* * *

Unhappily Nara had agreed to let Seren Starshard and his friends decide the fate of Agrin. Nathyrra, Valen, Deekin and Nara had left Agrin and Starshard at the moon elf's sanctuary north of Athkatla. Starshard promised that his council would take only three days to decide the fate of their old friend and that once a final ruling had been made, and his punishment executed, Starshard would come to them in Athkatla to relay the verdict.

The four companions checked into an inn a short walk from Waukeen's Promenade. On their first night in the bustling metropolis Valen slept little, tending to Nara's wounds and listening to the sounds of life outside. He didn't know exactly what to expect when they returned from Agrin's prison. When they had saved Waterdeep from Mephistopheles there had been festivals, parades and dances in their honour. Valen had been surprised at the people of Waterdeep, the City of Splendours. They cleared away the rubble of the few demolished homes and businesses with little time spared for mourning. That very night people were dancing in the streets and cheering their names. The humans of the city were more than pleased to celebrate, dine, and dance with their unlikely saviours. Tiefling and drow alike were rarely received so well in the buzzing cities of the surface. That had phased him little on that night and Valen had been more than happy to smile politely for those that showered him with attention and praised his birth.

This latest victory was celebrated in silence. There was no fanfare and their noble deeds would go unheralded. Valen was sure that neither he nor Nathyrra cared for recognition, the victory against evil was reward enough. Deekin was happy enough to have material for a new book, and Valen was sure that as he looked over his sleeping elf, the little kobold was already hard at work in another room. But Nara he thought, was sadly not known for her selflessness. If she could find someone to bleed a reward from she would be dragging her wounded husk to his doorstep right now. Valen loved Nara in spite of this. His love wasn't unconditional he did not think, but the dark deeds she had committed in her past had not been enough to dissuade him so far. Her most heinous acts were far behind her. He would allow her the chance to seek salvation if she wished it, whether he thought either of them deserved it or not.

* * *

Creatures of many races were dotted amongst the humans milling around Waukeen's Promenade and Nathyrra felt comfortable visiting each stall. She purchased new robes for herself and other clothes for her companions before turning her attention to other baubles and trinkets of interest. The bright star of the day was covered in feathery grey clouds that allowed only slips of dull light to illuminate the shining tidbits she scrutinised. Soon her wide, dark eyes fell upon an elegant quill, fashioned for writing and adorned with elaborate thread and beads. She smiled, imagining Deekin's excited reception of her gift and began to haggle with the stall holder.

The robust smell of stew and sweet scent of wine filled the common room of the inn. Deekin was more than happy to share his table with two young human men who found themselves unable to be seated in the busy establishment. They regarded him curiously at first but with a flash of his charming smile and a short but poetic introduction, Deekin and the young men became acquainted. He told them of his adventures and as they all ate he divulged a great many details regarding his newest tale and the impending release of his latest work.

Oblivious to the welfare of his companions or the machinations of the citizens of the city, Valen and Nara locked themselves away in their room. She had pleaded to be released into the arms of Athkatla, wishing to hear the whispers of the Shadow Thieves and see the work of the Council of Six for herself, but Valen insisted she rest. Her wounds were still worrying him and he planned to take her to a healer in the evening. That left him, happily, with a whole day of her undivided attention.

Valen spent his time showering Nara's bare form with affection. Always mindful of where he rested his hands, his mouth, Valen pressed hot, wet kisses to her throat. He let his lips linger there, enjoying the throbbing of her pulse as her blood rushed about beneath her skin. Nara tangled her long fingers into his mess of scarlet hair and tugged gently, wanting desperately to press her mouth to his. Immediately he knew what she wanted but Valen simply pressed tiny kisses to her fingertips before returning her arm to her side. He planted a trail of small, lingering kisses down her torn, bruised torso and nipped gently at the soft skin on her lower belly eliciting a quiet moan from her. Nara raised her thigh and Valen carefully held her, examining the gashes etched into her skin. The elf's small body was already littered with deep, dark scars and her newest injuries would most certainly make up the worst of them. Valen wondered idly why others found her scars frightening or repulsive, he found them fascinating.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"Was I smiling?" His smile grew larger. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

His thumb ran gentle circles over the skin of her inner thigh while her eyes probed him. Nara was rarely able to glean anything from this and gave up trying when Valen replaced his thumb with his lips and began his sweet torture again.

* * *

The skilled healers of the city of Athkatla toiled over Nara's wounds late into the evening. As they had promised, her wounds were cleaned and sealed by the very next night. And though her aches and pains would haunt her for many days yet, Nara wanted to leaves the confines of her room to wander in the open air.

Sparse, twinkling stars covered the dark curtain of night and soft, cool winds bit at Nara's skin as she wandered along the docks alone.

One of the eight districts of Athkatla, the Docks were home to the Shadow Thieves, among other organisations. Even the Harpers, who operated out of Berdusk and Silverymoon had a showing there. She was never a part of the Shadow Thieves but Nara's own shady dealings had bought her in contact with a few of the guild's members.

Uhlri was a half-elven woman of surprising beauty and also a Shadow Thief. Word had reached her pointed ears that Nara was at the docks, seeking an audience with her. Ensconcing herself in shadow, Uhlri left her guild's den to stalk her prey.

"Sweet sister, these docks are home to creatures of a furtive nature. And here you wander alone and separate from the shadows." Uhlri purred. "What terrible a fate could befall you."

Nara pulled her long cloak tight around her, suppressing a light shiver. "Sweet sister." The two embraced. "No such fate could claim me fast enough! The Shadow Thieves must have their ears to the ground, you found me in record time."

A stunning smile spread across Uhlri's face revealing a slash of bright, white teeth, interrupted by a hole that once housed a cuspid. The missing tooth took little away from her beauty and her large, chocolate eyes shone at the praise she received.

"Why do you seek me out Nara?" Uhlri asked. "You know there are still some among the Shadow Thieves that have dealings with your... old family. Do not think for a moment that any one of our thieves would not turn you in for the bounty. There are assassins even now in Athkatla bearing the mark of your former guild."

"That is exactly what I had intended to ask you about. I would not risk venturing here for anything else." Nara said. "Why you still work as a petty thief I do not know. You are the kind soul I remember you to be Uhlri, thank you for the information, and your warning."

Uhlri bowed her head low, and dark amber hair covered her eyes. "Leave Amn at once Nara. Your injuries I am sure, dampen even your considerable skills."

Nara laughed. "I can leave in one day, the messenger I await arrives then. Do not worry for me sweet sister, I do not travel alone."

"You do on this night my sweet, sweet sister."

The shining tip of a silver dagger nicked the exposed flesh of Nara's neck. Her face contorted in horror as the sting of poison flowed into her blood, battling her weakened constitution before each of Nara's muscles grew stiff. Paralysed, her body dropped to the ground with a thud. Uhlri's pretty face lingered above her and Nara could only look on with unblinking eyes.

The thief pressed her wiry fingers to Nara's lips and whispered, "Do not think for a moment that any one of our thieves would not turn you in for the bounty."

Uhlri took her fingers from the elf's lips and placed them on her eyelids, gently pulling them closed. Nara could do little but stare into the darkness before finally, the poison pulled her into slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you've enjoyed reading and that you come back to read the final chapter when I next update.


	16. Almost a Shame

**Author's Note: ** So here it is, the last chapter. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with my story this far and I hope you've enjoyed reading.

* * *

"You have been found guilty Agrin. Guilty of the crime of practising necromancy and other dark arts. You have also been found guilty of theft and of the murder of innocents in your mad quest for power." Starshard addressed the accused and his peers. "Your punishment, I'm afraid Agrin, is death."

OOooOO

Sweet, lilting birdsong greeted Valen when he awoke and the warm light of early morning filtered in through the worn curtains framing his window. A cursory inspection of the room revealed Nara's absence to him, so he rose quickly and dressed.

When he arrived in the common room of the inn, Valen found Nathyrra and Deekin together. They both ate from large wooden bowls containing generous helpings of pungent vinegar and eggs.

"Where's the boss?" Deekin shovelled yellow morsels into his mouth even as he spoke. "Deekin wants to show her his new quill. So pretty it is! Deekin will write a million great books with it!"

"So you two have not seen her?" Valen asked, troubled.

Nathyrra replied in a near-whisper. "No. When did you lose sight of her? Did she not return last night?"

Valen shook his head in the negative. "Do not worry yet though. I expect I will find her in some tavern: drunk, wistful and tired."

The rusting hinges of the common room door nearly came apart when a young man flung it open, revealing commotion on the streets outside.

"Come to the docks quick! Some guild there 'ave an elf-girl, a lynchin' it is!" The young man shouted before disappearing back into the thick of the crowd.

Nathyrra discarded her meal and shot out of her chair like an arrow from a taut bowstring. Valen closed his eyes and took in a deep breath with which to calm himself before giving chase, leaving Deekin gaping in the tiefling's large shadow.

Looking over the vast sea of sweating citizens, Nathyrra could see the tall, imposing gallows. She pushed at the men all around, desperate to edge closer but her efforts were futile and the more she pushed, the tighter they seemed to knit together. Hooded figures dressed in black milled around the structure and cast their eyes into the crowds, searching. They laid their eyes at last on the bright shock of scarlet hair atop Valen's head. One of the hooded figures pointed a pale, bony finger at the tiefling and his underlings fanned out, vanishing into the crush of people.

Nara was pulled up the sturdy, wooden stair of the gallows by a small contingent of men and elves clad in black leathers. Assassins. One of the assassins raised a long cane high in his strong grip and sent it whistling through the air, striking the back of Nara's knees. She grunted drowsily and fell to kneel before the pale skinned man. He let his hood fall to his back and Nara's eyes rested on his bald, tattooed head.

Tears filled her sapphire eyes, a stray droplet raced down her cheek and the elf whispered, "Master."

Valen forced his way deep in to the throng. His broad shoulders carved a path towards the gallows, pushing aside any who offered resistance or posed a threat. Faintly, over the din of the bloodthirsty masses, Valen could hear the familiar voices of Nathyrra and Deekin shouting. He anxiously turned back and spied the pair, stuck at the edges of the commotion. Resigning himself to the fact there was little he could do to help them, Valen turned back to press his assault once more. He was a scant dozen rows from the front of the crowd when the magnitude of his task was upon him. Unarmed and alone Valen was unsure what chance he stood against the assassins but he _was_ sure that he would not let them hang her without a fight. He cast one last, desperate look at her small frame, sitting in front of her pale captor.

"Master." She choked out again. "At last you have found me."

"Indeed Nara. Your justice has been a long time coming." Her Master said. "You know our rules. Your crimes have earned you this fate."

"My crimes? I was your assassin. There are no greater crimes than the ones I committed in your name!"

"Treason!" Her Master spat. "Sedition! Your rebellion failed my child," he rested a thin, pale hand on her shoulder and she sobbed, "so you thought to kill me. To buy your freedom with my blood." She nodded gently. "Before you are condemned to death my child, there is something I must know. Did you seek to leave us, your family, because you wished for redemption? Are you a doer of good deeds now, a saver of lives as I have heard?"

A dark laugh erupted from the elf and she turned her watery eyes up to her Master. "Good deeds and the people who do them can go to the Hells! This death has been hounding me for a_ great_ many years and I am naught but relieved. I will not waste my last minutes here praying for forgiveness, I will spend them cursing you." She turned to the onlookers and spat at them. "Cursing all of you!"

Nathyrra pushed Deekin into the crowd and he scuttled forward slowly, his breath racing in and out, his lungs burning.

"Go Deekin, quickly!" She shouted.

Her eyes frantically scanned the masses, looking for even the slightest slackening, the narrowest opening. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she pushed once more and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her pained cries washed away in the din. Suddenly and without so much as a sound, two pairs of arms grabbed at Nathyrra, holding her in place. She struggled and wailed before she turned to view her captors. The ominous hooded figures held the drow still and Nathyrra knew then that she would not reach her friend in time.

Nara was pulled to her feet, her legs ached and shook with fear. The cane-wielding assassin waved his free arm, silently calling another subordinate up onto the gallows. That death dealer was short, most likely a halfling. The small one handed the cane-wielder a black cloth bag. He shook it out and bowed slightly, offering it to Nara. She understood she was being shown far more respect than was usually given to others in her position but shook her head, refusing the hood. She wanted them to see her face. Even then, bringing her death, the assassins begrudgingly respected her. The savage, sadistic atrocities she had committed, the barbarous tortures she had perfected had earned her a favourable reputation among her peers. _Almost a shame to see her go_. Her Master thought.

His tail lashed about furiously as Valen nudged his way forward. A crisp, sweet scented breeze blew past him and he breathed deep. He did not have much further to go and for a short, blissful moment Valen had dared to hope. Stretching his long arm out ahead of himself, Valen reached out with calloused fingers, ready to tear his elf from their grasp. Time slowed and Valen's heartbeat thudded loudly in his ears. _So close_. He thought. "So close," he whispered. He extended his arm out a little further but as he lifted his muscular leg to take a stride, his limbs felt heavy, as though he waded through a pool of molasses. Valen lowered his gaze but saw nothing strange until several arms wove around him, clad in black. Hooded faces materialised all around him, attempting to still him. He shot his elbow back and with a sharp _crack_, smeared the nose of one of the assassins across his face. Bloody and broken, he fell to the dirty street. Using the momentum of his blow, Valen drove his fist forward, planting it squarely on another assailants jaw, sending him reeling. One of the assassins drew his hood back and locked eyes with Valen, his sweet, boyish features a stark contrast to his situation. The tiefling raised his fist to strike out again and the young man pointed back into the crowd. Hastily Valen scanned the area and then he saw Nathyrra.

A tall, foul odoured assassin gently pressed a shining, silver dagger to Nathyrra's neck, she winced and attempted to draw back but her captor's held her still. She hadn't tried to struggle against them, hoping instead that Valen and Deekin could reach the gallows in time. She swayed, sick with delirium, when she laid eyes on Valen struggling against his own gaolers and then she understood... Valen would be still rather than risk her life.

"So be it my child." The Master addressed Nara, drawing back a few steps. "We shall look upon your face, creased with despair as your breath escapes you for the last time."

Nara's tears had ceased and her fear dissipated, she was left with only a grim determination to die with some dignity and a desperate longing to kiss Valen one last time. She straightened her small frame, standing as tall as she could, ignoring the aches and pains wracking her body. The assassin who struck her had abandoned his cane to lower the thick rope noose around her fragile neck. A collective howl rose up from the crowd, the sound broken only by intermittent whooping and hollering as they grew impatient to witness the taking of a life. The assassin tugged the rope with great force, testing it's durability. He held it tight and Nara closed her eyes.

Tripping over his long feet as he scuttled forward, Deekin pulled his crossbow from his back. He tried to call out to Nara but his voice cracked and strained against the fire that burned in his throat and lungs. The crowd swayed with anticipation, jostling Deekin as he tried like mad to load a quarrel into this bow. A great sigh escaped him as the bolt dropped into place and Deekin tried to find his target over the tall heads of the mob while he steadied himself. With great concentration and care, Deekin aimed for the length of rope in the assassin's hands and sent his quarrel flying. It sung through the air cutting a clear path across the incandescent morning sky before reaching it's destination. The pointed head of the bolt sliced into the rope, sending whispers of the braided fibres to the wind.

Her eyes flew open and Nara's Master pointed once more into the throng, sending two of the assassins from the gallows after the disturbance. Her executioner wasted no time in binding the elf's small hands behind her back before examining the frayed rope. Deekin's bolt had barely grazed the threaded noose and with one strong tug the executioner was able to ascertain that the rope has lost little of it's strength. Nara's eyes caught sight of Deekin being captured and dragged to the back of the crowd, towards Nathyrra. Tears sprang from the drow's eyes, there was no one left to help them now. She shook with hysterical sobbing and could barely see through the bleary haze of her tears but Nathyrra knew she saw a familiar face at the edge of the crowd with them. Sniffing and shaking her delicate face clear of tears, Nathyrra caught sight of Seren Starshard. A blinding smile spread across her face, she had one last hope.

"Starshard!" She called. "Starshard, please!"

The sorcerer's beautiful, pale face rose at her words and he met her eyes, red with tears and distress. He stared at her face for a time, appearing undecided but forlorn. Nathyrra's smile began to fade when the moon elf averted his gaze, he would not help her friend, not from a fate she was sure he thought Nara deserved.

Valen's entire body had gone numb, even unrestrained he doubted he could place one foot in front of the other to go to his love's aid. He simply stood, staring into her passive face, waiting for the end to come. Her wide blue eyes met his and she shared with him a smile so full of her love that Valen did all his stupefied body would allow. He wept.

The executioner tightened the noose around the elf's slender neck and the roar of the mob began to quieten. Valen trembled and stared into the luminous eyes of his beloved one more time before tearing his gaze away form her accepting face. As he stared at the ground the _twang_ of the rope pulling taut and the _snap_ of her neck breaking, ripped through the cool morning air.

* * *

The light of Sigil waned as Valen wound his way through the twisting streets of The City of Doors. The inhabitants of The Hive were about as welcoming as he remembered them to be but Valen was a little surprised that not even one stealthy urchin had tried to pick his pockets or lift his pouch.

He had spent a great many months travelling the planes, with each mile he put behind him, he felt a small relief. Each footstep was a soothing balm to his aching soul.

Valen arrived at the crooked door to the decrepit structure he called home, there in The Cage, and found resting at the threshold, a parcel. The small package was covered in brown paper and scribblings, may of which were illegible. It was littered with dirt, holes and the stains of water and wine. Valen scooped up the parcel and went inside.

The interior of the small home was musty and sparsely furnished with simple wooden items. Valen dropped the bundle onto the table, a thick cloud of dust billowed around it and he unceremoniously dumped himself into a chair. Carefully he extracted a knife from his boot and set to cutting the twine that bound his parcel. The brown string stuck lightly to the paper, glued with muck, Valen tugged a little too forcefully and tore a hole in the back of the wrapping. He poked his finger in the tear, widening the gap to reveal a stamp. Immediately Valen recognised the stamp as one belonging to a Waterdhavian company known for limning and printing. Hastily he tore at the remaining scraps of paper and tangles of string to reveal a clean, freshly printed book.

_A Time of Change_

_A Tale of a brave Kobold, a beautiful Drow lady and_

_a Goat-Man on their last adventure with the Boss._

Valen's hands trembled lightly as he turned the pages.A faint smile encroached on his sombre features and a feeling of joy filled his empty heart. He clutched at his tunic, the newly remembered emotions a little uncomfortable as they settled over him.

He rose immediately to being filling his pack with items of importance before slinging it over his shoulder. _I have been alone long enough_, he thought. _Perhaps it is time I visit with Nathyrra, Imloth and the Seer_. His smile brightened as he thought on his friends, he had spared little time for such things in the past months. _I know you would not wish me to be alone for even as long I was_. Valen ran a long finger over the cover of the book. _I miss you_, he thought, and sighed almost inaudibly.

He picked the book up and started on his way out the door, leafing through the early pages as he closed the rickety door behind him. His generous smile softened and turned thoughtful as his eyes took in the warm dedication:

_In memory of Nara Wraithblade, the best boss_

_Deekin ever had._


End file.
